Welcome To Charming
by bm0611
Summary: Hallie Smith is new to Charming. She has no one, never really did. But Charming accepts her with open arms-as does a certain MC and their resident Prince. AU. Rated M for language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing…except Hallie!

"_Where did all the people go?_

_They got scared when the lights went low._

_I'll get you through it nice and slow,_

_When the world's spinning out of control._

_Afraid of what they might lose_

_Might get scraped or they might get bruised._

_You could beg them, what's the use?_

_That's why it's called a moment of truth"_

_-Gavin Degraw "Soldier"_

Hallie's chocolate brown hair blew in the California air as it rushed through the window of her 1969 Mustang Fastback. She definitely needed to get the AC fixed once she arrived. It had gone out about half way between Omaha, Nebraska and Charming, California. She could have gotten it fixed somewhere along the way, but she was ready to get to her new life. So she stuck it out in the California heat. She was impatient and persistent, so waiting at an auto shop for a couple of hours wasn't an option.

To be honest, she hadn't really thought the idea through all that well, but once Hal's light bulb lit up, she couldn't be swayed. It's not like she'd left anyone behind. She grew up with her dad—only him. He was an only child to parents who had died when he was in his twenties. Her mom was an orphan who passed away when she was nine. They had no one. Her dad—her rock—had passed away of a heart attack. Neither saw it coming.

He had left Hallie everything—his house and multiple bank accounts...and his car. He loved that car and she would cherish it for as long as she breathed. But she couldn't live in that house any longer—the silence and memories broke her heart. I was time for a change. Hallie simply grabbed a map, closed her eyes and set her pointer finger on a random place—Charming. It sounded like a solid choice, but small. She could do small. She'd lived in a metropolitan area her entire life, so she found the idea of small town life exciting.

Hallie had considered going back to school—maybe gain a second doctorate. But she was 29 and didn't want to waste any more time in classrooms surrounded by frat boys and giddy oversexed girls. She was a licensed Psychiatrist already. Maybe she could take some time off—she certainly didn't need the money—she was set for life. She could eventually get licensed in California and maybe start her own practice. For the moment, she just wanted to settle into the house she bought in an online auction, do some renovations, and relax.

_Welcome to Charming. _Her whole body relaxed when she saw the sign—all vintage and worn, but inviting. This was going to be exactly what she needed.

Hallie saw a small diner nestled on the quaint Main Street that reminded her of an episode of _Gilmore Girls_. She didn't really feel like going to the grocery store yet anyway, so she figured she could get acquainted with the locals.

She took a seat in the far corner of the diner so she could survey the patrons in silence. A waitress in jeans and a white tee shirt with short brown hair stopped at her table. Donna was written on her name tag in Purple Sharpie. "Hey, darlin'. What can I get for you?"

Hallie gave her a bright, white smile. "I could use a beer. How are the chicken tenders here?"

Donna gave her a smile in return, "Vinnie knows his way around the kitchen. The chicken tenders are awesome, but his Bourbon Bacon Cheeseburger is from heaven! I get it at least twice a week. And the fires are homemade—cut right from the potatoes in the kitchen."

"Sold." Looking around the diner, Hallie noticed that it was now empty. "I'm new, so I don't really know anyone. How about I get you a burger on me and you keep me company for a little bit? If anyone comes in, you can take off without hurting my feelings." Donna seemed like the kind of person Hallie could get along well with.

Donna just shook her head, "Let me go put in our order and I'll grab us a couple of beers on the house."

A moment later, Donna set a beer in front of her and took the seat opposite Hallie in the booth. "So what's your name anyway?"

It had completely slipped Hallie's mind that she hadn't even introduced herself before she asked Donna to lunch. "I'm sorry. How rude am I? I'm Hallie—Hallie Smith. I moved here from Nebraska."

"So you're used to the fields and country. This town will be a cake walk for you." Donna giggled as though she had a secret and she wasn't going to share.

"Well no. I lived in Omaha. It's actually a big city—highways, business buildings and all. I'm ready for small town life though. What's there to do around here anyway?"

"A whole bunch of nothing unless you know the right people. And you, my friend, have met the right people! My husband is a member of a motorcycle club, the Sons of Anarchy—sounds scary, I know, but they are good people. They have parties at the clubhouse every Friday and Saturday. Free booze, pool and you get to see some guys beat the shit out of each other. Oh yeah—the eye candy too. Some of the single members are smokin' hot."

"I haven't partied since my years as an undergrad. You may have just become my new best friend." Hallie smiled at Donna genuinely.

Donna was right; the Bourbon Bacon Cheeseburger was heaven on a pretzel bun. She nearly orgasmed in her mouth at first bite. Over the course of their lunch, they talked about everything—Hallie's move, her family, her life in the city, Donna's family, the kids she an Opie, her husband, had been talking about having, and the MC.

They had also discovered a mutual love of shopping. Donna had even offered to help her with renovations. She had helped when she and Ope moved into their tiny house and Hallie could certainly use an experienced hand. They had decided to have lunch again the next day since it was Donna's day off. She could meet Donna at the garage where her husband worked. Hallie was going to get her AC fixed while Donna took her to look at paint and fixtures after lunch.

It was beginning to look like the start of a good friendship.

AN: Who is Hallie going to take an interest in? Keep reading to find out!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kurt Sutter and FX own any and all recognizable characters and story lines.

Chapter 2: a Very SAMCRO Beginning

"_Back when it used to hurt_

_Took you a little while just to find the words_

_Losing, well, it sometimes burns, but you keep moving on_

_You've got to grow strong like you're leading the nation_

_Got to make the best out of this situation_

_Get your hands up like it's a celebration_

_And you keep moving on"_

_-Gavin Degraw "Everything Will Change"_

Hallie groaned as she rolled over the following morning. The air mattress she was using until her furniture could be delivered had deflated during the night, leaving her flat on the hardwood floor. She was going to be sore all day. To help relieve her muscles, she took a nice hot shower, until the water ran ice cold 5 minutes later. A plumber was already scheduled to install the new hot water tank that evening, so she let it go and got dressed.

She wasn't sure what one wore to shop for renovation supplies. Hallie settled on a tight pair of skinny jeans with fading and worn spots strategically placed across the fabric. She pulled out her favorite pair of black Louis Vuitton peep-toe heels—she never needed an occasion to bust those puppies out. She decided on a loose fitting black racer-back tank top. She even pulled her hair up into a pony tail so her tattoos would be on full display.

She had the words "I will fear no evil for thou art with me" scrolled underneath her collarbone. She had feather on the inside of her forearm that was inked to look like a water color painting on her skin. On her left shoulder blade, she had a line drawing of a bird that was made with swirls of lines that were elegant, but the body and wings were essentially made using the words "Alis volat propriis" (she flies with her own wings). Lastly, he right shoulder—over the top and down onto the arm, she had a tattoo that looked like lace. It was an inked recreation of the lace from her mother's wedding dress. Woven into the lace were the dates of her mother's and father's births. It was her favorite tattoo. She needed a new one—to commemorate their deaths on her body somehow.

After she was dressed, Hallie stood in the foyer of her new home looking around. It was an old craftsman style house with paneled pillars on the front porch and a little nook on the side for her rocking chair. The house didn't need as much work as she had thought. Some new paint, updated fixtures and appliances, and some love could make it look good as new. The built-in, glass paneled cabinets and cases throughout the character-ridden house were immaculate. All the warm wood throughout the house helped make it really feel like home.

She was going to love making this place her home. With that thought in mind, she locked the door as she stepped out of her house and made her way to her car. It was definitely the day to get the AC fixed—she wasn't used to much heat.

Pulling the directions Donna had scribbled on her napkin out of her glovebox, Hallie made her way to Teller-Morrow Auto Repair. What she hadn't expected was the Motorcycle Clubhouse that adjoined the property—it was even inside the gates. She should have guessed considering all that Donna had told her about the club—which wasn't much, but still painted a vivid picture.

Hallie parked her car in front of the garage office where a woman dressed in black from head to toe stepped-out. She had rich blonde highlights in her very dark hair. She had to be the queen bee that Donna had mentioned—Gemma if she remembered correctly. "Anything I can help you with, doll?" She didn't look as pleasant as she attempted to sound.

"Donna told me about you guys—said I could get my AC fixed here." She wanted to make a good impression, so she plastered a smile on her face.

"We can fix it. When do you need it?"

"Whenever. I don't live far and Donna is picking me up anyway."

Gemma nodded, "It may take a day to get the parts, you good without a car until tomorrow evening?"

Hallie shook her head, "I should be fine. I can just call a cab when we're done today."

"No need. My son is in the dog house with me right now. He can give you a ride home later."

Hallie hadn't expected her to be so forthcoming. "Okay. If you don't mind me asking, what did he do?"

"Forgot to come to family dinner. He knows better. Not too bad, but if I don't give him shit, no one will." Gemma smirked.

Hallie nodded slowly, "I like your style. You seem like a no-bullshit kind of woman. We could get along just fine, Gemma."

Gemma looked the woman up and down. "We'll see. You're a friend of Donna's, so I'm gonna give you a shot. If you can hold your own, you can hang with us. You got the balls sweetheart?"

"Balls of steel, ma'am. And I refuse to take shot from anyone. I'm too fucking smart for that." She was laying it out there, hoping Gemma wouldn't call her bluff. She was tough—could throw down with the best of them, but she didn't want to piss off the Queen of Charming, no when she was new to town.

"We'll get a good look at those shiny balls Friday night. That is, if you're up for a SAMCRO party?" Gemma was extending an olive branch.

"Abso-fucking-lutely." She accepted as Donna pulled her car into the lot, followed by 3 bikes.

Donna looked stoked to see her new friend and her surrogate mother looking agreeably in each other's directions. She bounced over to them with way more energy than should be possible without a full pot of coffee injected intravenously. "Morning!"

"Your ADHD is showing, honey." Gemma smirked as she spoke to Donna.

The guys from the bikes walked up to them, looking to be introduced to the new girl. Donna took the reins. "Hallie this is Opie. You've heard plenty about him." Donna looked at him adoringly. Hallie took the big man's hand and greeted him courteously. He was nice, but very quiet.

"And this is Juice—our resident super-hot geek." Opie playfully pinched her side for the last part. Donna just giggled.

Hallie shook the tanned man's hand. He really was hot—in an adorable puppy way. He seemed like he could totally be badass if needed, but generally he was just a goofy, fun guy. "Nice to meet you, ma'am. And I prefer _super-hot nerd_." He stated the last part while looking at Donna with a goofy grin.

"And this is here is Jax. He's a pain in the ass but loyal as shit."

Donna smiled and Hallie damn near melted. He was actually kind of pretty—in a rugged biker kind of way. Hallie just wanted to run her hands through his hair and tug it a bit. She licked her lips a little at the thought. She greeted him. He put on his most charming smile as he spoke to her. "Hey, darlin'. Nice to meet you. Donna wouldn't shut up about you at dinner last night."

"Nice to know I'm on someone's mind." She smiled.

Gemma took the opportunity to chime-in. "This," pointing to Jax, "is my dipshit son that is currently in the doghouse. Jax, you're giving her a ride home later this evening. Her car is going to have to stay overnight."

Donna conceded, "I would do it, but I've got to run to Lodi when we get back for an appointment. Don't worry though, Jax is a safe driver as long as Gemma threatens to shove a boot up his ass…and I'm sure she will." Gemma nodded.

"That's your car?" Jax was pointing at the Mustang.

"Yep. Cherry interior. Custom paint job and racing stripe." Hallie talked about her car proudly.

"That's a nice piece of machinery. Maybe if I'm really nice, you'll let me take it for a spin around the block one day." He gave her his most charming face.

"You'd have to be really, really nice for me to agree." The way she said those innocent words made him hard. Her voice was full of mystery and promise. "Anyway, Donna and I need to get going." Hallie handed Gemma the keys and she and Donna made their way toward the truck.

All she heard in the distance was a smack and Gemma telling her son to "have some respect and stop staring at her ass."

This was going to be interesting.

AN: I usually ship Happy/OC, but I decided to switch it up for my third story. So I decided to go with Jax. I'm not really a Tara fan, so she will be mentioned, but not included in the story itself (at least as far as I've gotten). Hope y'all like it! -Brandi


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Kurt Sutter and FX own any and all recognizable characters and story lines.

Chapter 3: Closer

"_It's dark and there are people everywhere_

_It's loud and there are noises in the air_

_All around these buildings look so cold_

_And they look down on one more story left untold_

_And one more sunset that won't turn gold"_

_-Jason Walker "Midnight Starlight"_

Hallie and Donna were going on hour 3 in the warehouse facility. They had picked out pain for every room of her house, new lighting fixture for each room (except the foyer—the old chandelier in there was gorgeous and only needed some cleaning), found professional cleaning tools and products to make the house shine like new, picked out new kitchen cabinets and ordered the granite for the countertops as well as all of her new appliances. Hallie had the furniture covered. When she had sold her dad's house, she had taken the furniture with her—it was gorgeous antique stuff mixed with a few modern pieces that fit her perfectly—except the couch and sofa, she had found those a few years back. They weren't for aesthetic—they were simply the most comfortable thing she had ever sat her ass on. The only furniture she really needed to buy was another bed for the guest bedroom—her dad's house had been 3 bedrooms—her new house was 5 plus and office and game room.

Donna's face had gone ashen when she heard the total at the register. Hallie simply nodded and handed over her black card. "Don't worry. I got this covered no problem."

Donna's eyes were still bugging out. "How much money do you have?"

I don't really like to discuss my finances; mainly because I had a couple of _friends_ use me because of it. I trust you, so I will just say that this doesn't even qualify as pocket change. I could live the rest of my life, hell a few lifetimes over, and never worry about money." Hallie looked warily, "But I'm not a greedy bitch or anything. I give annually to various charities and there is a scholarship fund that my dad started in memory of my mom. I'm going to keep it going. It helps a lot of people. I have enough—well more than enough—and I like using for those who aren't as fortunate as I have been." Hallie eyed Donna gauging her reaction.

Donna looked impressed. "Wow. It's nice to meet rich folk with a good conscience and head on their shoulders. I think that's awesome." Donna needed to clarify something else as well. "And I would never use you for your money. I'm sorry some assholes did that to you. I don't have much, but I'm not trying to get much either. And thanks for trusting me with that. It means a lot."

"I know we've only just met, Donna. But you're probably already a better friend to me than anyone I have ever known. And I don't want to over step my bounds, but if you ever need anything or need any help, I hope you will come to me. I trust you like I've never trusted anyone, except my dad. Less than 24 hours and you're already my best friend."

Donna and Hallie shared a teary smile and hugged tightly. "I got your back girl. Let's get this and get out of here," Donna said while wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands.

Hallie set-up delivery for later in the evening. She figured if the plumber were still there, he could hook-up the new fridge to the water line. Everything else, except for the cabinets and granite (those would be delivered in a few days) could be stored in the garage during the renovation.

Turning onto the road that led to TM, Hallie spoke up, "So what kind of appointment are you going to? If you don't mind me asking."

Donna got a huge grin on her face. "I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant. Just need to get confirmation before we tell anyone. Ope is so excited he can barely keep from blurting it out to Jax—if he hasn't already."

"Wow. That's so exciting! If you are we'll have to get you a good mask so you're not breathing in paint fumes and dust at my house."

With huge grins on their faces, they stepped out of the truck into the TM parking lot. Hallie gave Donna a hug as she took the passenger seat in the truck. Ope hopped in the driver's side. He just smirked and nodded a hello in Hallie's direction.

As they drove away, Hallie became aware of Gemma standing to her right, slightly behind her. "Looks like you two are getting closer." It sounded accusational, but Hallie was sure she was just looking out for her family—she couldn't blame Gemma for that.

"She's a really good person. Better than I've had the luck of knowing my whole life. It's kind of telling that the only constant person in my life, ever, was my dad. People in the world are all kinds of fucked up and looking to fuck us over. She's not like that." With that, Hallie turned her face to Gemma. She was surprised at the look on Gem's face—it was kind of sad, but also kind of hopeful.

"Sounds like you had a rough life." Gemma sounded sure.

"Not at all. I'm just very aware." Hallie didn't want to talk about her life—failed relationships and friendships because of greed. She knew enough to tell who really wanted her time.

Gemma dropped the subject. She had a feeling it was a sore subject for sure. "So, you sure you're coming tomorrow night—steel balls and all?"

"I wouldn't miss it." She smiled at Gemma and, surprisingly, Gemma smiled back.

"Well Jax is in the clubhouse whenever you're ready to go. You can go on in." Gemma turned and made her way back to the office of the garage.

Hallie warily made her way to the clubhouse doors and took a deep breath before she entered. She was surprised at the sight inside. The men were talking quietly in various conversations around the large room, but as soon as she stepped in, all eyes were on her.

Hallie quickly spotted Jax and made her way over to the bar where he was speaking with a guy that had crazy curly hair and piercing blue eyes. Those eyes were currently roaming her body head to toe. She tried to keep her cool, held her head high. "Hey, Jax, I'm ready whenever you're free to go."

Jax nodded, "Sure, darlin'. This is Tig," gesturing between the two, he continued, "Tig this is Hallie. She's a friend of Donna's."

Tig stood next to Jax and attempted his most charming voice, "No one mentioned how fucking hot you were. You got an old man?"

Jax stepped in before she could answer, "She ain't on the menu, Tig." Turning toward Hallie, "Ignore him. He lost his mind somewhere between a bottle of jack and a croweater's pussy and he never fully returned to normal."

Tig smacked him on the shoulder. "Since pretty boy don't want to share, it was nice meeting you, doll." He walked away toward another group of guys. She could see their eyes drifting to her as he spoke to them. She knew he had to be talking about her.

Jax nodded towards the door, "I'm ready when you are."

Hallie led their way out of the clubhouse, but not before they were stopped by a tall, graying man with a President patch. He put his hand forward, "You must be Hallie. My wife was telling me a little about you, but it's nice to meet you in person. If people keep talking, you're liable to become infamous around here." He smiled at her, shaking her hand. "I'm Clay, Gemma's old man."

Hallie let go of is hand. "I am Hallie. It's nice to meet you. I'd love to stay for a while longer, but I've got an appointment with a plumber and a delivery truck, but Gem invited me to a party Friday, so I'm sure I'll be seeing you."

"Already getting invited to shit? Damn. I guess I'll be seeing a lot of you." He smiled and Hallie continued out the door, Jax in tow.

As they reached his bike, she looked concerned. "I've never ridden on a motorcycle before."

Jax looked amused. "Guess it's time I popped your cherry then. Hold on tight, don't fight the turns, move with me, and you'll do just fine." He smirked handing her his helmet.

She took it gratefully and slid on the bike behind him. She wasn't prepared for the exhilarating arousal that rushed through her as he sped down the road. The bike vibrating beneath her, his hard body clenched between her thighs, the feel of his abs and leather beneath her hands…it was too much to handle. She wanted to ask him to pull over and fuck her right there on the side of the road.

Hallie damn near forgot how to get home because of the sensations riding caused for her. When he pulled into the driveway of her house, she had to sit for a couple of minutes before she could move. She still didn't stand; she just took of the helmet and handed it to Jax. "Where the fuck has riding on a motorcycle been my whole life?"

Jax grinned, "You like it, huh?"

"Like it? If you had taken one more block on this puppy, I probably would have fallen off the back with the force of the orgasm that I'm sure was building from the vibrating bike. Shit! I need to get one of these," she motioned to the bike as she climbed off.

Jax's eyes were huge. He couldn't believe she had just admitted to getting off on his back—right against his hips, too. "Well I can always take you for a ride when you need a little tension released."

She didn't miss the heat in his tone. "Baby, I don't think you could handle me."

With that she turned and made her way into the house. Jax wasn't letting her get away that easy. He quickly followed behind her. When she came to a stop in her empty kitchen, he gently tugged on her pony tail, causing her to face him. He needed to release a little tension of his own. He brushed a teasing kiss over her lips—testing her. She surprised him by forcefully pulling him into a deep kiss—tongues battling for dominance with a passion she hadn't felt in a long time.

Jax backed her into the counter and lifted her onto the top of it. She sat, ass on the edge of the counter, so her body was pressed tightly against Jax. She could feel the heat coming off of him as his lips sucked on her neck—there would be a bruise, and she didn't care. Hallie's hands raked down his back underneath his kutte and shirt. Jax's hand was rubbing her thigh upwards until it reached her jean clad pussy. She moaned into his mouth…then the doorbell rang.

Neither really realized what was going on until the bell pulled them from their lust-filled haze. Jax took a step back, running his hands over his face and through his hair. He wasn't sure what to say. But he was certainly surprised when Hallie hopped down from the counter, wiped around her swollen lips, raked her fingers through her hair to tame it, and easily walked to the door as though nothing had happened. Just for that, he wanted to fuck her good so she would remember only his name every time she touched herself. He wanted it bad, but he knew that it was no time for either to be getting hot and heavy with each other. Hell, they had only just met. Jax was still getting over Tara leaving him for school, and as far as he knew, this poor girl had no one. There was too much shit to get in deep for the sake of a good fuck.

Hallie showed the plumber through the door, explaining what needed to be done. Just as he got to work, Jax walked outside to see the delivery truck making its way into her driveway. He stopped just behind her near the opening of the garage doors. He easily gripped her hip—it felt too easy to get comfortable with her.

"I'll wait till the strangers leave before I take off."

"But you're a stranger too, Jax," she said cheekily. "A hot, and very talented stranger, but strange nonetheless." She grinned at him. "What do you say to a beer while we wait?"

"I could use a beer, stranger." They made their way back to the kitchen. She handed him a beer and opened her own after she hopped back up on the countertop where he had been ravishing her mere minutes before.

It took two hours and 3 interruptions for the unloading and plumbing to be complete. The truck with her furniture and boxes showed up as well. They were unloaded rather quickly into the house. But in that time period, she and Jax had leaned each other's life stories. Hallie hadn't shared this much with even Donna. She would, given time, but Jax just felt so familiar. She couldn't place it, but she felt more at ease with him than she had anyone in her entire life. She figured they would make good friends.

He even helped put her bed together so she wouldn't have to sleep on the air mattress again. Afterwards, he lay back on the mattress to take a break. "This mattress is amazing. I might never leave it. You're gonna have to sleep on your couch cause I'm never getting off of this shit."

Hallie lay next to him, "For what I paid for this mattress, I don't think so. I mean I'm totally up for a really hot biker dude taking up residence in my bed, but he better show me a good time first." She laughed.

Jax pinched her side for good measure and made her laugh harder. "If I don't get back to the clubhouse soon, ma is gonna kill me. I won't even have the doghouse at that point."

"Alright, alright. Thanks for sticking around, _Jackson_." She may never call him Jax again. After he divulged his full name, she conceded that she liked his full name.

Jax just smiled at her. "See ya tomorrow night. If you show me a good time, I just might come help you and Donna with this place. I need to get in on one of those epic movie marathons of yours you told me about." He shocked them both when he leaned in and kissed her goodbye—only it wasn't a simple kiss. They were, once again, trying to devour each other. Hallie came back to her senses when Jax settled himself between her thighs on the bed. She pulled back from the kiss. "If we keep at this, I'm gonna have to fuck you just to get it out of my system. Damn! It's probably not a good idea though."

Jax nodded. He agreed completely. It didn't make stopping any easier though. "I'm gonna go find a cold shower before I have to face anyone else. He smirked, "Later, stranger."

He left, but Hallie was still a melting mess of horniness on the bed. She could still feel his stubble brushing her cheek and his hand tweaking her nipple through her shirt. Dammit, she needed to get laid. But she couldn't risk her newfound friendships with these people she now knew in order to get off. She liked being around them too much.

Hallie settled for a cold shower and a movie night with pizza being delivered. She knew the next night was going to be crazy, so she took some peace for the present.

AN: A little action in this chapter, but not much more for now. Keep reading peeps!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Kurt Sutter and FX own all recognizable characters and story lines.

Chapter 4: Run This Ship

"_Ladies and gentlemen please_

_Would you bring your attention to me?_

_For a feast for your eyes to see_

_An explosion of catastrophe_

_Like nothing you've ever seen before_

_Watch closely as I open this door_

_Your jaws will be on the floor_

_After this you'll be begging for more_

_Welcome to the show_

_Please come inside_

_Ladies and gentlemen"_

_-Saliva "Ladies and Gentlemen"_

Donna had offered to drive Hallie to the party. She figured it was a good way to let loose and probably wouldn't be able to drive home anyway. Hallie wasn't sure what to expect at all, so she agreed and figured she could always call a cab to take her home. She took a nice hot shower, blew her hair dry and flat ironed it to perfection. Her hair had a little natural curl to it, but when she straightened it, it took on a silky and bouncy look.

She had already texted Donna, unsure of what one wears to a SAMCRO party. She told Hallie that basically anything was game—just don't get too classy. Hallie settled for a pair of dark wash, tight skinny jeans with a pair of suede, high heeled boots, with the buckles at the ankles and at the top just below her knees. She chose a black strapless top with a sweetheart neckline that made her boobs look great. She didn't want to reveal too much, so her cleavage and bare arms and shoulders were all that could be seen, but her tattoos were out for all to see. She finished with dark, smoky eyes and chapstick on her lips.

She was ready not a minute before Donna was knocking on her door. When she opened it, Donna's response made her blush a little. "Damn, you're lookin' hot, bitch. Maybe I need to get my dress-up a little better."

"I can hook you up, if you want." Hallie would gladly show up a little late if Donna wanted a mini-makeover.

"I'm in. let's do this," she stepped through the door.

Thankfully, they were the same size; Hallie was just a bit taller than Donna. Luckily, she had dresses that were way too short on her, but would fit Donna like a glove. Hallie took only a moment in her closet before she came out with the perfect dress. Donna was stunned. It was gorgeous, but not something akin to croweater-wear. It was a one shoulder, plumb colored, bandage dress. It fit like a second skin, but was comfortable because of the material. She also handed her a pair of black Jimmy Choo peep-toe platform pumps. Donna was stunning.

"Ope's not gonna know what hit him." Hallie smiled as she said it.

"I might as well knock his shoes of now because in roughly seven and a half months, I will be in peak whale shape." Donna hoped Hallie would catch on. She hadn't really told anyone yet.

"Oh my gosh!" Hallie hugged Donna. "Congratulations! I'm so excited for you guys. I take it you're his DD tonight then." She smiled.

"Oh yeah. But he knows not to get sloppy drunk if wants any action tonight." They both laughed.

It only took minutes to get to the lot. Stepping out of the car, the girls were more confident than expected—a hot look can make you feel like a million bucks. Opie had been waiting for them to arrive, and Hallie saw his face as Donna walked around the car—his mouth fell open and he swooped her up into his arms and into a kiss. Hallie just smiled—Donna may not even get to see the party at this rate.

Hal didn't want to intrude on their personal moment together so she made her way towards the roaring clubhouse. She noticed a couple of guys slugging it out in a boxing ring. But soon after they were hugging it out. The bald guy with the tats looked in her direction and she stopped in her tracks. He was older, but she found him attractive as hell. Maybe she could release some of that tension after all.

Hallie winked at him before continuing her way into the clubhouse. Once inside she got a few stares, but nothing compared to the eyes the croweaters were getting. Donna had explained the term and how the club worked. She kept an open mind, but knew she didn't want to fall into that category. However, she really could use a little company for the night. Hallie was in no way a slut, but she hadn't been treated to a night with a man in more than a year. Jax definitely would have been choice number one, but she liked having him as a friend and didn't want to ruin that. She figured there had to be someone there that she could get to know a little better—perhaps the snake guy.

Gemma was the first familiar face she saw as she reached the bar. "You bring you're a game tonight, honey?"

Hallie smirked, "Always, Gemma. What do you do for fun at these parties?"

"Order the skanks around and keep my man with a beer in his hand." Gemma eyed Hal, "You know, you were invited. You're not a croweater. You can feel free to boss these bitches around if you need some entertainment. Tell 'em Gemma sent you. Don't take shit from 'em though—THAT is an order. Donna is like my daughter, and according to her, you're her best friend, despite not knowing you long. That makes you family. In this family, you don't take shit from anyone, especially the hoes and hang-arounds. Welcome to SAMCRO, sweetheart, you gotta lot of learning to do."

Hallie was almost frightened by the demeanor Gemma took in her little spiel. She was glad to be accepted, but she didn't know 99% of these people. How could she be welcomed so openly? In her world, this kind of acceptance didn't exist, and though she was unsure if she could truly accept the gesture, she would anyways, because without it, she would always be an _only_—only child, only grandchild, only survivor.

"Yes, ma'am." Those were the only words she could claw out of her throat as it was closing. She held her head high though—she didn't need Gemma picking-up on any sign of weakness.

The Queen Bee simply nodded and moved to greet the other members around the room. She didn't understand why she felt such a kinship to Hallie. Maybe she reminded her a little of herself. She had the perfect demeanor to run this ship someday, and if the spark she saw between her son and Halle was to be believed, that girl _would_ run this ship someday—Gemma would make sure she was ready.

AN: What will the night bring for Hallie? Thanks for reading! I welcome reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Thank you, Kurt Sutter for creating and casting such delicious characters on SOA. He owns them all, I'm simply borrowing them.

Chapter 5: Until We're a Good Idea

"_Keep holding on_

_When my brain's tickin' like a bomb_

_Guess the black thoughts have come Again to get me_

_Sweet bitter words_

_Unlike nothing I have heard_

_Sing along mocking bird_

_You don't affect me_

_That's right_

_Deliverance of my heart_

_Please strike_

_Be deliberate"_

_-Korn "Coming Undone"_

Still slightly stunned from Gemma's admission, Hallie managed to circle the room, checking out the people that she apparently should consider family. She had managed to snag a glass of whiskey on her journey and decided to settle into a slightly darkened corner of the room for a bit. She had always had a thing for people watching—just seeing how people react in their own element was fascinating to her. It was how she had learned to read people—and she was pretty good at it.

She had her eyes trained on a man in a –what was the word—kutte? Yeah, he had on a SOA Kutte, but it said he was from Tacoma. He had blonde, gelled hair and a boyish face. He was taking in a scantily-clad woman who was dancing for him. The look in his eyes had Hallie captivated. She was trying to get inside his head as he stared at this woman.

She hadn't noticed the seat on the leather loveseat dip until her companion spoke. "Got a thing for Koz, huh?" Jax startled her from her trance.

"What?" She looked genuinely confused.

Jax pointed at the man, "Kozik, some of us call him Koz. You seem pretty stuck on him at the moment." Jax actually sounded kind of put-off, "I could put in a good word for you."

Halley's face scrunched up, "I'm not looking to get into bed with him." She turned to look at Jax, "I have this thing. I like to watch people—what they do, how they act, how they react, what they show interest in, their mannerisms—it's all completely fascinating to me." Pointing at Koz for a second, "He just happens to be the most stationery person to watch at the moment." She smirked, "I'm not trying to bed your brother, Jax. Though I did see one I might occupy for the night earlier in the ring—shaved head, snake tats. After the ride on your bike yesterday, I gotta find an outlet before I implode," she admitted with a slight blush.

Jax ran his hand from her knee to her upper thigh. "If you needed an outlet, stranger, all you had to do was ask." His eyebrows lifted suggestively at her.

"Oh, Jax, you have no idea the things I would let you do to me. But I don't want things to get awkward and I like being your friend." Placing a hand on his cheek, "I'm positive that once I got a piece of you, I'd want more. I would have to kill some skank the next time you tried to bed someone else. So, we're probably not a good idea."

"I can still kiss you, right? Just until we become a good idea." He was serious, but she wasn't aware of that. When each were in a better place, he would make good on all of his teasing, and if she came back for seconds, he would serve it up, SAMCRO style.

She didn't answer; just drug her lips to his in a steamy, passionate kiss. She finally pulled back and they were both breathing hard. "Shit, I'm gonna go find a bed buddy for the night. See ya later, stranger." She just smiled at his nickname.

After Jax grabbed some brunette tart from the bar and took her upstairs, Hallie made her way to the bar. She grabbed her beer, but turned to find a blonde bitch giving her the stink eye. "You got an eye problem, honey?"

The blonde bitch, whose name was apparently Ima (as was scrawled on her necklace), cocked an eyebrow at her. "You're new here so I'm gonna spell it out for you. Stay away from Jax. He's mine. You can find another Son to suck tonight. Got me, bitch?" All eyes were on the girls now.

Hallie remembered Gemma's words, she was gonna have to make an example of this skank. "I got no claim to Jax. If he wanted your fake ass, sweetheart, you would be in his room now." Cocking her head a bit, Hallie continued, "Listen here, porn bitch, I can stand here and compare dicks all day, but I got better shit to do." She began pulling out her earrings, "So either nut up or shut the fuck up!" Hallie held her hands out in a come-and-get-me fashion.

Ima apparently tried to grow a pair and slapped Hallie with a resounding crack. Hallie didn't even flinch. She waited a beat before she swung a hard fist into the girls left cheek, then brought the back of her hand down onto the other cheek before leaning back and punching her dead-on in the nose. There was a crack before Ima hit the ground—she was out cold and her face was covered in blood that was gushing from her nose and the cut left by Hallie's ring on her cheek.

Gemma was the first to approach Hal. She handed her an ice pack for her hand and put a hand on her back. "That's how SAMCRO women handle their shit." It was the first genuine, bright smile Hallie had seen on Gemma's face—a smile of approval.

Hallie looked up to see everyone staring. She didn't know what to say or do next. Thankfully, Gemma had the situation under control. "Prospect! Get this skank off the floor. Drop her outside St. Thomas." Hallie stared at the woman in wonder. She was so in control. Hallie had that in her somewhere, she just needed to tap into it.

Leaning into Gemma, Hallie finally spoke. "Is there someplace a little more private where I can clear my head for a minute?"

Gemma figured this was a little much for her first party, so she took pity on the girl. "Yeah, follow the stairs. Pick any unlocked door that is unoccupied. If the inhabitant comes along, tell them I told you to sit tight in there for a few. And keep that ice on your hand for a bit."

Hallie just nodded and made her way upstairs. It took a few tries to find an open door. The room was tidy though and the bed linens looked clean. She took a seat on the edge of the bed. After a solid hour, a throat cleared in the doorway. Hallie's head snapped-up and her eyes met the black eyes of the snake man.

"This is my room. You come to get fucked or you just lost?"

"Gemma told me to pick a room to clear my head for a minute. Yours was the first open door."

"I saw your fight out there. You got some skill." He held out his hand, "My name's Happy."

"Hallie." She shook his hand. "I could use a good fucking though." She smirked in his direction.

"I would love you take you for a spin in the sheets, but as a rule, I don't touch women who belong to my brothers."

Hallie's face looked confused. "I belong to no one. Jax is just a friend," she clarified.

"That kiss you shared, that wasn't very friendly. I thought you two were gonna get naked and fuck right there in the clubhouse." He took a seat next to her on the bed.

"Be as it may, I'm not ready to risk our friendship to fuck him." She sighed and rose from the bed, "Guess it's just me and my vibrator again tonight," she giggles.

"I'm not gonna have sex with you out of respect for Jax, but I can help you out a little." He reached for her hand and pulled her onto the bed.

She didn't get what he was saying until he continued, "And I've got Russian hands, darlin'."

Realization flitted across her face as he unbuttoned her jeans with a pop and slid his hand down into her underwear. Hallie bit into his neck a bit when his finger circled her clit. He growled. She licked the mark to soothe it and he continued to spread her wet heat around her entire pussy. She was so horny, she could barely keep it together much longer. When his fingers entered her, she moaned a _fuck_ into his ear. Happy kissed her then and started to drill her with his pointer and middle fingers as his thumb worked her clit. She sucked on his tongue until he had her cumming. She shook with the intensity of the orgasm—it had been so long since another person had gotten her off, she nearly didn't recover.

As she came down from her high, Happy smirked at her, "I can't remember the last time I fingered a girl. I usually fuck 'em and kick 'em out."

She laughed. "But you're so good at it." She sat up after buttoning her jeans, "Now that I'm a puddle of nerves, I'm gonna go find a ride home."

Happy just nodded and smirked, "It was really, really nice to meet you."

Hallie blushed a bit, "You too, Happy."

She was surprised to see the clubhouse was emptying when she made her way into the main room. It was getting late and most of the guys were out on raging conquests in various room and surfaces. Jax had just made his way back into the room when she reached the bar. He made his way over to her, "You need a ride home, stranger?"

She smiled at his nickname. "Sure. Mind giving me a ride? You know how much I like those."

They had gotten comfortable on the bike when he cranked the engine. Her pussy was still sensitive from Hap's attention. She was unprepared for the vibration of the bike between her legs. She was going to die before she made it home—she was sure of it. But she held on tight and pushed as close to Jax's back as possible.

Jax didn't miss the moan that escaped her lips as he hit the throttle when they got on the road. About a minute away from her house she couldn't hold back anymore. She leaned forward so that her lips were next to Jax's ear. "Shit Jax. I can't take it. I'm gonna cum." She was pressed so tightly to him that he could damn near feel her pussy contract. He felt her shaking for sure, so he used his left hand to hold on tightly to hers against his chest as she let out a _fuck, Jax._

When he parked in her driveway, it was all he could do not to throw her over his shoulder and take her to bed. He followed her up her driveway and into the house. She was still slightly swaying from the high. When she made it to the foyer opening, her knees gave out, but Jax was there to catch her. He picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs to her room. He laid her on her bed and began undressing her.

She was surprised when he left her bra and panties on, until he pulled back the covers—he was putting her to bed. Before he could cover her back up, she grabbed a fistful of kutte and pulled him on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly and kissed him. Jax's hand gripped the back of her neck, holding her in place. So he could ravish her mouth. He leaned his hips down into hers so they were grinding. It was all the friction they needed to find release. He was so close and she was reaching for orgasm number 3 for the night.

When Hallie arched her back into him, she ground into him at just the right angle so he was cumming…and she came too. He couldn't move and as great as it was, he needed to rectify the situation. He had let it get out of hand.

Before Hallie let him go, she whispered, "Just until we're a good idea." No other words were needed between the two. They both smiled. Jax kissed her one lingering time and told her goodbye as he headed to the door. He needed a good night's sleep and to relive that glorious moment between her legs.

AN: This was a really dirty chapter, but oh so much lemony goodness! Thanks for all of the favorites and follows!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Kurt Sutter and FX own any and all recognizable SOA characters and story lines.

Chapter 6: I Can't Wait

"_I don't have the time for a drink from the cup_

_Let's rest for a while 'til our souls catch us up_

_Bring on the wonder_

_Bring on the song_

_I pushed you down deep in my soul for too long"_

_-Sarah McLachlan "Bring On the Wonder"_

It had been two months since Hallie's first SAMCRO party. She had fallen into a routine with everyone. They really were beginning to feel like family. Donna had become her assistant. It was easier than waitressing since she was pregnant and needed to stay off of her feet some. As such, she had been scheduling anyone that needed to come through during the renovation. She was amazing at organizing and had gotten the contractors down on the price of her master suite, kitchen, and bathroom remodels. And the pay boost certainly helped. She was making triple what she had needed, and getting to hang out with her best friend all day.

Hallie couldn't be happier with how Donna was doing in organizing the renovations. She had even gotten Hallie to take the exam to be licensed to practice Psychiatry in California. Hallie decided that she would open her own practice when the house was finished and Donna could stay on to help her in the office.

Hallie had been around the clubhouse for every party since that fateful night. Hap had become a good friend of hers. He could be found in her living room on a regular basis watching bad movies and eating her homemade Strawberry Shortcake. He had even taken to calling her Shortcake.

Gemma, Donna and Hallie were close comrades now. Gem looked at both of the girls as her own daughters. Hallie was expected to attend every family dinner as such. In doing so, she had bonded with every single SAMCRO member in one way or another.

Jax was an enigma. They were best friends. He spent most evenings at her house. He had even divulged the Tara story to her. She knew that was why they hadn't gotten together yet, but they had plenty of fun anyway. They had made out more times than she could count and she was ready to spontaneously combust if she didn't get laid soon. Her trusty purple dildo just wasn't cutting it. He could turn her on like nothing else and he had no idea.

Here he was, another Tuesday night, lounging on her couch. She sat beside him, one leg swung over his. They were watching the original Halloween movies and eating copious amounts of junk food. She had ordered a pizza, which had been devoured instantaneously.

They were so comfortable together.

Jax decided to lay down on the couch, so he grabbed her by the waist and moved her with him, settling her between him and the back of the couch. His arm was under head, playing with her hair. Her arm was draped across his abdomen, tracing circles on his bare chest. Jax looked down at her, brushing her hair away from her forehead. That was her cue to look up at him. It was like a magnetic attraction—their lips were pulling towards each other. After they connected, He rolled on top of her, pinning her to the couch between her hips with his.

The kiss was becoming heated when he started to pull away as usual. "Jax, I swear to fuck, I don't think I can stand it anymore. We keep doing this and I'm about ready to die waiting. I need it. And if you can't give it to me, I'm gonna have to finds someone who will." She looked so serious.

Jax's brain was in overdrive. "I'm not ready for a relationship."

"I said nothing about a relationship. I need to be with a man though. And I would prefer it be you. If I don't get a little dick soon, I gonna fall apart and my pussy may run away from me screaming. I don't want you to have sex with me if you don't want to, but I've gotta get some action."

Jax stood up quickly. She was sure he was out the door until he pulled her up and carried her to her room. Jax laid her back on the bed and began undressing her. Once he had her naked, he sat back on his heels and began pulling off his basketball shorts and socks. Both of them naked, he took a minute to just look at her body and run his hands over every bit of exposed skin.

Hallie couldn't wait much longer, so she leaned up on one elbow and used the other on the back of his neck to pull his lips to hers. Jax swept his tongue into her mouth and she pushed upward to mold her body to his. The feel of her skin against his was more addicting than he anticipated—she felt so good against him. He didn't want to rush it—he needed to savor every second.

Jax nipped and sucked his way down her body. Once he reached her hip, he bit her hip bone, leaving a mark on her perfect skin. Jax wasted no time in sucking on her clit. She gasped and slipped a hand into his hair. "Jax, stop teasing me. You know what I want," she said in a sultry tone.

With one last lick up her sex, he leveled with her face and kissed her deeply as he thrust into her in one swift motion. They moaned into each other's mouths as he stilled once he was completely sheathed in her pussy. Pulling back from their kiss, he sat his forehead against hers and began a soft thrust to begin with. She wrapped her legs around his waist to take him deeper. He took that as his cue to pick up his pace. Hallie was running one hand don his back while the other snuck between them, brushing his cock every time he pulled out. She was so close. She needed him there with her, so she clenched her inner muscles to tighten around him. The pleasure intensified tenfold for both of them. He bit down on her neck as he came and she moaned his name in her ear as she came with him. It took a moment before he could think far enough to pull out of her and lay beside her. Jax grabbed her by the waist and pulled her flush against him.

"Shit. That was totally worth the wait." It was all he could get out between ragged breaths.

All Hallie could managed was a sound, _mmmhmmm_.

They lay together and sleep found them soon. Hey could worry about the rest of the world tomorrow.

AN: The shit is going to hit the fan in the next chapter. It's time for a little drama! I've been cranking out chapters all day because it is my day off. But I have to work the next two before I have the weekend off. Therefore, the chapter releases are going to be pretty random.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: What If I Need More

"_We should go to sleep now, You should stay the night_

_I'll be up to watch the world around us live and die_

_Lying on the grass now, dancing for the stars_

_Maybe one will look on down and tell us who we are_

_We might fall, we might fall, we might fall, Hallie we might fall_

_We might fall, we might fall, we might fall, Hallie we might fall"_

_-Ryan Star "We Might Fall"_

Hallie's entire body ached as her eyes opened. She was in pain, but it was a completely delicious kind of pain. As she rolled over to avoid the light from the window, she collided with a still very naked Jax. He was lying on his side and looked to have been wide awake for a while. He had, in fact been watching her sleep—eyes memorizing the tattoos on her shoulders and the small hidden sparrow on the lower part of her hip. When he knew she was awake, he ran his hand from her hip to her cheek before leaning in to kiss her. It was slow and attentive and she had never experienced a kiss quite like it. She felt like something between them had shifted.

Jax had every intention of rolling her on her back and making love to her nice and slow, but fate had other intentions. The squawking of his phone killed the moment. Jax's forehead dropped against hers as he reached for the object of his disdain at the moment.

"What?" He sounded so put-off by the voice on the other side. "Alright. I'll be right there." Closing his phone, he looks at Hallie sympathetically. "Duty calls, stranger."

Before he can move, she gives him one last mind-blowing kiss. "Stay sane, sucker. I'll see you later." And he was gone.

Hallie had a few hours to herself before Donna would show up with the painters. She decided to take a long, hot shower. As she dried off she took note of the bruises on her hips and the 2 bite marks on her hip and neck. She smiled as she remembered gaining those editions. For the first time in a while, she wanted to be with someone—she wanted to be attached. It had been happening for months now—Donna, Gemma, the club. And she had grown used to those and accepted them fully, but a relationship was a whole other matter.

The next moment she was terrified. She had told him she wasn't trying to rope him into anything—just sex. And to be honest that was her only intention, but now she wanted more. She had screwed herself this time. She needed to pull back and fast.

Hallie pulled on her cut-off denim shorts and a fitted white tee shirt quickly and ran downstairs. She needed to preoccupy her brain until Donna could arrive to talk her down from the ledge. She decided cooking breakfast in the newly finished kitchen was the way to go. She busied herself with cooking bacon, sausage, eggs, and pancakes.

Donna walked through the door not a minute to late as breakfast was good and ready. She noted that Hallie seemed on edge so she decided to eat breakfast in silence before she started asking questions.

Hallie placed their dishes in the sink and the leftovers in the fridge. She sat in front of Donna with a cup of coffee. "I know you're dying to ask, so just do it."

"I can assume that you and Jax finally hooked up by the teeth marks on your neck, unless you let someone else chew on you. So what's got you down?"

"I told him last night that it was just sex. He wasn't gonna do it because he wasn't ready for a relationship. I agreed. But this morning, waking up with him and kissing him—it felt different. I do want more, but I can't tell him that. I've screwed myself up on this one. I don't know what to do." Hallie looked down at her coffee and let the silent tears fall. Donna just stood and put her arms around her hurt friend. "I've gotta pull back the reins now. I need to create distance, but I don't want to."

Donna shook her head. "I'll do anything I can for you, buttercup."

"Maybe we should go on a trip. Long girl's week in Vegas or something. I know you're pregnant, but it can be like a non-alcoholic last hoorah before the baby. We can even take Gemma."

Hallie sounded too excited for Donna to say no. "Can we go to like a really nice spa in Vegas or something? I'm not really up for gambling and I can't drink anyway."

"That sounds wonderful. I'll pay for everything." Hallie seemed a little more eased.

By the time the painters had shown up, Hallie and Donna had booked their flight and reserved the hotel for 2 weeks from then. Gemma had declined saying that someone needed to keep the guys in line, but told them to set Vegas on fire.

All the main living areas, as well as the master bedroom suite had been finished with the paint now on the walls. The only areas that still needed work were the basement and the office area. Those would be done after Vegas.

Donna had gone home when the paint fumes built up a little too much for her liking. Hallie had spent that time in the garden, planting flowers around her patio. After the fumes had died down and the paint had dried, she stood in her newly finished living room. She loved it. It still felt original, yet new. It was beautiful.

Her head was swimming when the door opened and Jax walked in. He plopped on the couch like usual—as if nothing had changed, as if her whole world hadn't fallen apart once again. She decided to play it cool. She couldn't stay away from him—he had become too entwined in her life. Maybe if she acted as if nothing had changed and kept him close, he would change his mind. It was her only option at the time.

She slipped onto the couch beside him, holding a beer and handing him one as well. This was their routine. It was odd for him to go straight home after work. He almost always ended up beside her.

"I think I'll cook dinner tonight instead of ordering-in. Any requests?" She looked in his direction.

"Darlin', anything you make is always good. I'm fine with whatever." He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

Hallie just needed a moment to herself. She figured cooking would give her a reprieve for a bit. He was close enough to keep her calm, but far enough away to keep her sane. She made her way into the kitchen and began preparing spaghetti. It was simple, but she made her sauce from scratch. It took a while, but the end result was totally worth it every time.

She fixed Jax a bowl and one for herself. She carried the food and fresh beer into the living room, setting Jax's items in front of him. He practically inhaled the food—even finished a second bowl by the time Hallie had finished her dinner.

When they both sat back, satisfied and relaxed, it struck Hallie how domestic they seemed. The only difference between what they were doing and a relationship was the title. She wasn't going to push her luck though. She would find some other way to draw him in.

Before Hallie could sink deeper into her mind, her front door opened. It was Happy. He never knocked anymore. He was too much of a regular fixture in her life for her to care. He saw Hallie stand to take the dirty dishes to the sink. "You cook tonight?" He grinned. "Fuck yeah! Homemade meal tonight!"

Hallie giggled at his enthusiasm. He seemed really quiet and stern—almost untouchable—outside of her house. Inside, he was loud, funny and passionate. "Eat up, buttercup. There's enough for you to have leftovers tomorrow." Hap kissed her cheek in passing before settling in the recliner near Jax's end of the couch.

Hallie took the loveseat and lay down on the pillow. Shifting onto her side, here yes travelled between the "badass" bikers in her living room as they laughed at the movie on her TV. "I almost don't know what to think having my two favorite men in my house at the same time. I feel like I'm stealing you from the clubhouse. Some croweaters might shank me after this one." She smiled.

"I'm one of your favorite men, but you're in the middle of bum-fucking-Egypt over there." Hap gestured to her spot on the other side of the room.

In response Hallie made her way to the recliner and clumsily sank into the chair between Hap and the arm closest to Jax. "Make some room and kick-up the foot rest."

"Demanding bitch!" He smiled and did as he was told.

Hallie then proceeded to steal Jax's beer from the table between them and rink half of it.

"You got a funny way of showing you care—crowding Hap's seat and taking my drink." They gave each other such a hard time.

Hallie settled in under Hap's arm that rested on her shoulders. He twirled her hair and told her, "Don't listen to him. You're hot as shit in those short shorts, and I got no problem having you all over me." He used his free hand to smack her thigh for good measure. She just chuckled and turned her attention to the TV.

Hallie wasn't sure when she fell asleep, but waking up the next morning she was still in the chair with Happy holding her tight to him. It was nice. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jax's blonde hair just over the arm of the couch.

At some point during the night, Hap had reclined the chair fully and was holding her. He seemed to help her forget her Jax dilemma. Maybe she could hang out with her other favorite biker a little more to ease her mind.

AN: So Happy is becoming a part of the picture. We'll have to wait and see who she ends up with. Thanks for the reviews. I love hearing the feedback.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Kurt Sutter and FX own any and all recognizable SOA characters.

Chapter 8: Heartbreak

"_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?"_

_-Coldplay "Fix You"_

Hallie had dozed back off until Jax touched her face. He was leaning over her arm of the chair. "Morning, stranger," he whispered. "I gotta get to the clubhouse. See ya later." He leaned over and kissed her lips briefly. She just _mmm_ed afterwards in her drowsy state.

After Jax left the house, Hallie turned in Happy's arms to face him. She threw her leg over his hip to get comfortable enough to go back to sleep. His hand reached up to grip her thigh. He was still asleep, but that touch woke her up. Hallie pressed herself closer to Happy and rested her head under his chin—her breath hot on his neck. She had molded her body right against his—air would have a difficult getting between them. Hallie could feel his morning wood pressing against her thigh. She just sighed and decided she should probably go back to sleep.

"You get any closer and I'll be fucking you with my clothes still on." He chuckled. But he held her there, leaning his head down and kissing her lips—he was testing to see how far she would let him go. She took the lead and sucked his bottom lip into her mouth. He wasted no time in rolling on top of her—a pretty good feat considering they were in a recliner. They were kissing fiercely—there was nothing but pure lust in her head and Happy was happy to stoke tat fire.

Pulling back to breathe, she spoke, "What happened to leaving me alone because of Jax?"

"If Jax could get his head out of his ex's ass he would have bagged you already. I'm just offering that _release_ you mentioned when we met."

She just shook her head and reached between them to stroke his cock through the denim of his pants. Happy groaned and continued to attack her lips and neck, his hand reaching behind her hips and pulling her flush against him.

Neither heard the door handle turn—just the "Whoa! Sorry to break up the party," that Donna said loudly.

They halted their assault of each other, but didn't move to separate. Happy groaned, "cock blocker."

"I heard that!" Donna shouted from the kitchen.

Hap backed out of the chair released the foot rest so the chair sat up straight. He tilted his head to the side appraisingly. "Jax ain't gonna like that though," he smiled.

Hallie hopped up and went to the closest mirror. "You left a hickey! Thanks a lot, Hap."

"You're welcome," he said shrugging on his kutte and boots. "I gotta get to the garage before Gemma kicks my ass."

"See ya later," was her reply. He was still just Hap even though 10 minutes before he was ready to drill her through her chair.

Hap winked at her and walked through the door.

Hallie decided to face the hormonal pregnant woman head-on. She walked into the kitchen where Donna was reheating yesterday's leftovers from breakfast and putting away last night's spaghetti. "First of all, you cooked and didn't tell me." She turned to face Hallie, "Second, I was just consoling you yesterday about the Jax situation. Have you already jumped from one bed into another?"

Hallie looked hurt. Donna had basically just called her a slut. "No, I haven't. I wanted to forget about Jax, and Hap certainly isn't looking to take me as his old lady." Hallie just shook her head. "I'm not a whore. I've been with a total of 4 men—one of which only got as far as touching me—Hap hadn't made it any farther than that." She turned to walk upstairs. "I just wanna be alone for a while."

Hallie was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She let a few tears slide from her eyes, but not enough to let the emotions over-power her. She was stronger than that and wouldn't give in.

Donna opened the door with a sigh. She sat on the bed beside Hallie before flopping back beside her best friend. "I'm sorry. I was being a bitch." Donna turned her head to look at Hal. "I'm on edge because…Tara's back in town. I don't want her to fuck up what could be between you and Jax."

Hallie sat up straight. "When did she get back? Is she staying? Is she going after Jax?" Hallie assaulted Donna with questions.

Sitting up as well, "Slow down, Speedy Gonzalez! I just saw her this morning. I've been on the phone with all kinds of people looking for answers. She apparently took a job at St. Thomas. So she probably is staying. And if I know her like I think I do, she will probably try to get her claws back into Jax." Donna looked at Hallie with concern, "I hope he doesn't let her back in. I don't want you to go through that. But Gemma and I have your back all the way. We can't stand that bitch."

Hallie felt like her heart had hit the ground—her world was spinning out of control.

AN: dundundun… This is a short, but necessary chapter. I wasn't going to really bring Tara into this story, but I needed to spice up the drama a bit. Thanks for the feedback!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Kurt Sutter and FX own any and all recognizable characters.

Chapter 9: Decisions

"_I don't know where I'm at_

_I'm standing at the back_

_And I'm tired of waiting_

_Waiting here in line, hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing._

_I shot for the sky_

_I'm stuck on the ground_

_So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down_

_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_

_Never know why it's coming down, down, down._

_Not ready to let go_

_Cause then I'd never know_

_What I could be missing_

_But I'm missing way too much_

_So when do I give up what I've been wishing for."_

_-Jason Walker "Down"_

Donna and Hallie had a girly day. It was a good way to get Hallie thinking about anything but Jax and, subsequently, Tara. Plus it gave them a chance to pamper themselves before the party that night. Hallie wanted to look her best—she just hoped it was enough to get Jax's attention.

While Donna was finishing the last loose curl on Hal's head when she shared a brilliant idea. "Maybe Hap is a good idea. If it gets Jax off his ass, he can finally make a claim on you. If he gets back with Tara, you get to go for a wild ride with the Killah."

Hallie smirked. "Smart bitch! I like it."

Going to her closet, Hallie pulled out her one-shoulder, leather mini-dress with the studs on the single strap and her matching stilettos. She wanted to be dressed-to-kill for the party. The dress hugged every curve of her body and showed off her toned legs to perfection. Donna had curled her hair to look tousled—sort of like she had just rolled out of bed after really good sex, but it was perfect. She made her face up with dark, smoky eyes and her signature chapstick.

Donna was letting Hallie dress her again—though it was a little different now that she was sporting a noticeable baby bump. Hallie put her in a dark aqua, strapless dress with an umpire waist that made her cleavage look epically scrumptious. It stopped mid-thigh. She wore silver strappy heels to compliment the dress. Her hair was pinned back—it had grown significantly in the last couple of months. She was glowing. Donna had recently admitted that she couldn't keep her hands off Opie—the hormones kept her horny all the time. And, apparently, Opie found her sexy as hell, baby bump or not. He was more than happy to give her everything she asked for and more. This outfit was sure to get him going tonight.

When they finally arrived at the clubhouse, the party was bustling and pouring into the lot. There was a crowd gathered around the boxing ring close to the picnic tables. While Donna went in search of Opie, Hallie decided to check out the fight. Apparently Happy and Tig were going to go at it. Hallie spotted Bobby sitting on one of the tables and decided to keep him company during the fight. Bobby caught a glance of her out of the corner of his eye. He had to do a double take. "What the hell, kid? You're gonna give an old man like me a stroke if you don't put those legs away."

Hallie smiled at Bobby as she took a seat next to him. "What's going on with those two?" She asked pointing at Hap and Tig.

"Nothing. Just wanna beat the shit out of someone and figured why not each other," Bobby shrugged. He put an arm around Hallie as she laid her head on his shoulder. He really was like a father to her lately. He had kind of pulled her under his wing and looked out for her like her father surely would have—Chibs too. The two of them were her guard dogs of sorts.

When the fight was over, Hallie was surprised to see Happy and Tig hug it out in the middle of the ring. She would never fully understand MC mentality. As they hopped out of the ring, they both made their way over to the picnic table. Tig was the first to bust their bubble. "Damn, girl! You look good in leather. Bet you look better out of it." His eyebrows wiggled suggestively. "I need someone to fix me up since I kicked Hap's ass. Wanna come back to my room for a while?"

She knew Tig was joking. They didn't have that kind of relationship, but he knew he could make her blush, so he did it anyway. "Awe, Tigger. I would break some poor skanks heart if I let you do naughty things to me. And it looked a lot like Hap was winning when he gave you that bruised eye," she pointed to his already blackening eye. "Since he got the best hit in, I think I need to take care of him for the night." She smiled brightly and slid off the table.

Hap was going to hold her to that. He hooked his arm around her neck and they walked towards the clubhouse. Hallie relaxed under his arm. He just had that effect on her. Jax could get her wound up like no one else, but Hap had a surreal calming effect. Inside the clubhouse,

Jax caught sight of them as soon as they walked through the door. He couldn't help thinking that he should be with her right then. That thought stopped him in his tracks—maybe he was ready for her. That thought changed it all for him. Jax stood from his seat near the bar and moved to make his way toward Hap and Hallie when another familiar female body caught his eye. He was frozen.

Tara's eyes landed on Jax. Their eyes met and, slowly, they gravitated toward each other. Jax wasn't sure what to say. She hadn't been gone long—six months maybe, but it had been log enough that he didn't know how to act around her.

Tara smiled widely at him. "Hey. I was gonna call, but I wasn't sure what to say." Looking around at the rowdy room, "Can we go somewhere quiet to talk?"

Jax rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. We can go to my dorm."

Tara followed him back to his room, catching Hallie's eye as she watched-on with sadness—she could tell who she was with one look—Jax had given her that much of a description.

Once they reached the room, Tara slipped her arms around Jax and kissed him solemnly. He kissed her back for a moment before he gathered his senses. Jax pushed her back by her shoulders, holding her at arm's length. "What are you doing, Tara? And what are you doing back here?"

Tara looked down. She kept her eyes trained on her hands as she spoke, "I missed you. I miss you." She looked up into his eyes—vision blurred by unshed tears. "I thought I could get away and forget everything—you, the club, Charming. But I can't. I love you too much to stay away."

Jax could tell she was sincere. He loosened the grip on her shoulders and pulled her to him, kissing her with force. He shut his mind off and focused on her. He could worry about the rest later.

Hallie had decided that she would just confront Jax—at least tell him how she felt before he tried to figure his heart out. She wasn't prepared for the scene she found in his room though.

Pulling open the door, "Jax, I…" She stopped, mouth still hanging open. She didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything.

Jax was balls deep in Tara when he heard the door open. His movements stilled when he saw Hallie standing in his doorway. "Hal…"

He didn't get any further before she turned and walked away. She guessed there was no point in telling him how she felt at that point.

AN: So Hap is a real contender here. I know quite a few of you are interested in this angle. We will have to wait and see who she ends up with.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing SOA related. I just use them in my twisted imagination from time to time.

Chapter 10: Unexpected Encounter

"_For as much as she stumbled she's runnin'_

_For as much as she runs she's still here_

_Always hoping to find something quicker than Heaven_

_To make the damage of her days disappear_

_Just like Guinevere"_

_-Eli Young Band "Guinevere"_

Hallie was upset—understandably. Jax was nailing his ex-girlfriend, though she supposed they were probably back together. And Hal had finally decided to lay it all out on the table for him. She had been too late. She wasn't sure if she was mad him or herself. She should have told him that first morning that she woke up in his arms. She was under the pretense that they were just biding their time until they _were a good idea_. Apparently they never would be.

Hallie was standing in the bathroom of Happy's dorm room, hands braced on either side of the sink and staring at her reflection. It was a time of reckoning. She couldn't let this tear her up. If they were meant to be, they would be. Hallie wiped her face clean of the tears that had fallen and stood tall. She would be fine—she always was.

Stepping out of the bathroom doors, Hallie is face to face with Happy. He looks concerned. She was one of the few people who had ever seen true emotion on his face. He never put up a wall around her and she wouldn't either. Hap placed a rough, calloused hand on her cheek. He could guess what was wrong. He had seen Tara, and it was no surprise that she quickly ended up in Jax's bed. What he wasn't prepared for was the reaction that Hallie would give.

Hallie wrapped her arms around Hap's waist, beneath his kutte, and let herself sink into him. He just held her close—asked no questions and expected no explanation. He had to admit, it felt good having her close—it always did. She was one of only two women he would ever hold, and his Ma had recently passed away.

Hallie only pulled back enough to look up at Hap. She lifted one hand to the back of his neck and pulled him down to place her lips on his. The kiss started out slow, gentle, but as it progressed it became more heated. Hap's hands reached down to grip her thighs. She pulled them up to either side of his hips before laying her back on the bed. Her mini-dress rode up around her waist so her black lace thong was on display. Hap looked down at the material. "Guess you figured you were getting laid one way or another," he chuckled.

She smiled, "I mean if you don't like 'em, feel free to rip 'em off." She looked at him lustfully.

Hap just grinned up at her as he used his teeth to rip the material from her body. She moaned at the sight. He the leaned back to remove her dress—lowering the zipper in one swift motion and tugging it off in another. Hallie was left before him completely naked. He took a moment to admire her body—it was spectacular. She was full and toned with curves in all the right places. He noticed the fading bite mark on her hip, tracing it with his fingers. He could leave her pleased with another man's mark—that just wouldn't Happy leaned in close enough to kiss her before tilting his head and sucking on the sensitive area just below her ear, then he bit down just enough to leave a bruise and mark.

Hallie groaned in the back of her throat, "If you don't get naked now, I just might finish without you."

Hap didn't need to be told twice. He took no time in shedding his clothes and getting back on the bed. He used his thumb to tease her clit. Just that simple motion made her hips writhe on the bed. He loved how she reacted to his touch. He leaned down and sucked her clit into his mouth, grazing it with her teeth. "Fuck, Hap." She thought she was going to cum right then. Hap knew exactly how to touch her to make her body come off the bed. He kept at it until she was seeing stars. Her body was reacting in ways it never had before. "Hap. I don't wanna cum yet, not until you fuck me." He smiled up at her from between her thighs—that was a mental image she was storing away for future reference—it was a hot one for sure.

Hap slid up her body, touching anything in reach on his way up. Hallie reached between them to stroke his dick—he was huge. Her eyes grew wide, but she continued to stroke him. "As much I would love to feel your hands and mouth on me, I wanna get inside your pussy right now." She let go and reach for the condoms sitting on the nightstand. Hap let her sheath his cock in one and proceeded to brace himself above her with one forearm. He used his other hand to line-up with her sex and slowly push-in. Her eyes closed and a moan escaped her lungs as he settled into her pussy.

She was so tight. Hap had to distract himself or it would have been over way too soon for either of them to like it. Hallie kissed him passionately as he began moving within her. She had expected this wild, rough fuck out of him, but what he was giving her was intimate. He had one hand holding her cheek as he kissed her—taking his time to explore her mouth. The other arm was bracing his weight. When he released her mouth, he was looking at her intently, studying her. And she was giving him all she had—the pleasure on her face told him that every sound she made was truly being satisfied.

Happy was getting close. As soon as she started sucking on the skin above his collar bone, he was just about ready, but he wanted her to come with him. With a swift shift of his hips, he was hitting a spot inside her that she never even knew was there. Hallie gasped and leaned up on her elbow while gripping the back of his neck. She kissed him and molded her body to his as she inched toward the orgasm that had her toes curling in on themselves violently. When she came undone, her entire body was writhing against him. Hap came with her—hard enough that the vein in his forehead was pulsing. It was the most intense moment either had ever felt.

It took minutes before either would move. Hal was still braced on her elbow, flush against Hap's body and they were staring at each other in awe as they came down. Neither noticed the door open and close shortly after, or the look of confusion and sadness that brushed across Jax's face after he saw them in that intimate moment.

AN: I want to thank all of you for the reviews. Getting that feedback gets me excited to keep writing. I have this weekend off from work, so I hope to publish quite a few chapters. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Kurt Sutter and FX own any and all recognizable SOA characters.

Chapter 11:

"_Grab the bull by the horns the old adage goes._

_Nobody tells you where to go from here._

_Seems like fates pulling you._

_Decisions have to be made._

_The best path is the hardest earned._

_Back and forth the struggle consumes us all._

_Trying to keep a level head._

_In the most unsettling of times._

_Today I'll become the bull."_

_-Atreyu "Becoming the Bull"_

Jax sat on the edge of his bed. Tara was wrapped in his sheet, sleeping with her back toward him. His mind was a jumbled mess. He hadn't been this confused since Tara had asked him to come to Chicago with her. Here he was, in bed with the woman he had called the love of his life, but his mind couldn't settle to enjoy it.

He had gone to talk to Hallie. He needed to get everything out in the open so they could both try to deal with whatever happened next—which he wasn't sure what that would have been. The look on her face when she scurried from his room was one of hurt. He couldn't lose her from his life. They had grown to close—so comfortable. However, what he found in Hap's room was a complete shock. He had seen them cuddle—though Hap wouldn't call it that. While it bothered him, he had assumed they were just really close friends. But the intimate moment he had walked in on had shaken him to the core. She had hooded, lust-filled eyes that bore into Happy. And Happy looked completely into the woman beneath him—like he could sink his soul into her and live happily without ever needing to leave her.

Jax was torn. He wasn't sure what he wanted—to be with Tara or to fight for Hallie. For the moment, he was going to lie beside Tara and try to sleep a bit before he faced his dilemma.

Hallie was tucked close to Happy. I guess she could consider it reverse spooning. They were facing each other on their sides. Her head was tucked under his chin and their bodies were touching from head to toe. Hap never kept a woman this close. But Hallie wasn't just any woman—she was important to him. He had a hard time wrapping his head around that idea, but knew that one way or another she would be in his life forever. He would protect her come hell or high water—even if it was his brother he had to protect her from. He didn't like Jax getting her all twisted. It wasn't fair to her and he would do everything in his power to keep her from that pain.

Both were completely spent. They let sleep take them. Hap hadn't been so comfortable to sleep in a long time, but wrapped around this woman, everything just felt right.

Hallie woke up with a heavy feeling long time, but wrapped around this woman, everything just felt right. r-even r sides. Her haround her waist. Opening her eyes, she found that feeling to be all Happy. She smiled at the memory of the night before. He hadn't fucked her senseless—that was what she expected. Instead, he had given her the most intimate, amazing sex she had ever experienced. He was laying half on top of her, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. His head was tucked into her neck. Hallie's hand instinctually brushed over his shaved head lightly.

He _hmmmed_ before he looked up at her. "Morning, darlin'." Hap kissed her neck on the spot he had marked her the night before.

She smiled sleepily. "Mornin'." She gasped when she shifted her hips. "Damn. I'm gonna be walkin' funny for the rest of the day. Your dick should come with a warning label, it's so fucking huge." She giggled, "Not that I'm complaining or anything. I came so hard I thought I had died."

Hap smiled. "A few more tries and I'm sure you'll get used to the size of it." He was gloating a little—and he had every right to—he was very gifted below the belt.

"A few more, huh? You sound pretty sure of yourself."

"I made you cum so hard, you thought you had died. I'm pretty sure you'll be back for more…if I ever let you leave the bed. Your pussy's like a fucking vice. I'm hard just thinking about getting back in there."

"I could use a _happy_ beginning to my morning." Hallie rolled them so she was on top.

It was a solid three hours before they left his dorm room. He needed to get to the garage and Hallie was going to visit Gemma for a few minutes before she left to go home. He left her in the common area with quick kiss. Hallie made her way to the office of the garage where Gemma sat in waiting, feet propped on the desk and coffee mug in hand. She had even set a hot cup of coffee for Hallie on the opposite side of the desk. Hallie took the cup and seat in silence.

"I don't really know what to think. I had a feeling you and Jax were going to hook-up. I'm kind of miffed as to what happened to get you into Hap's bed." Gemma didn't look pissed. She looked genuinely confused. As much as she wanted this girl to run the club and be the first lady one day, she had also frown to love her like a daughter, and she genuinely wanted Hallie to be happy. She would go to any means necessary to ensure that no one hurt Hal or drove her away—including her son. Gem knew that Tara was back in town. She wasn't happy about it, but it wasn't her place to start deciding who was going to make her son and surrogate daughter happy. They had to figure their own shit out. And she would be waiting to listen to them and give her advice.

Hallie decided to lay it all out for Gemma—she trusted the older woman completely. "I did hook-up with Jax. He was clear that he wasn't ready for a relationship. What he meant was that he wasn't ready for a relationship with me. I walked in on him fucking Tara last night. I was actually gonna tell him how I felt. I was stupid to think something was there, Gemma. It's obvious I was just biding his time and warming his bed until the woman he really wanted came back." She looked hurt as she spoke about Jax. But her face shifted as she began talking about Hap. "Happy just sort of happened. He was there for me last night when I was pretty close to walking away from all of this." Her eyes met Gemma's. Hallie looked ashamed to admit that. "I'm sorry. If I were thinking clearly, that never would have crossed my mind. Everyone here has become a family to me. Even if Jax fucked up, I wouldn't want to leave you guys. Anyway, Hap just wanted to make me forget. He did a really, really good job at it too." She smiled.

Gemma stood and walked to the other side of the desk. She leaned down and hugged Hallie tightly. "You are a part of this family—even if you don't end up with Jackson. You are my daughter and I don't ever want you to leave, you hear me?" Hal nodded. "If you end up with Hap, I will still love you as much as I do now." She was in fierce Mama mode. When she pulled back, Gemma saw the tears in Hallie's eyes.

"Thanks, Ma." Gemma smiled at the name. "I love you too."

"Now get your pretty little ass out of here. That dress is gonna cause the guys to have a coronary and Donna is ready to get to your house and relax a bit. Keep her off her feet a little today; she's having a rough one. That baby was giving her a fit this morning."

Hallie smiled and nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

Making her way to her car where Donna was already waiting in the passenger seat, she saw a few of the guys in the garage. They whistled and Tig shouted something about the walk of shame. Happy just winked at her as she slid into the seat—probably because he was well aware that she had on no panties—he had shredded them with his teeth the night before.

Hallie waved at the men and cranked the car. As she drove away, Donna broke out into a huge grin before she spoke. "Landed a hot night with the Killah, huh?"

"That man knows exactly what he is doing between the sheets."

Donna was surprised at the smile on Hallie's face. Maybe there was something to this happy thing.

Jax had spent the morning taking with Tara in his room. He even told her about Hallie. He thought it was only fair that he got everything out in the open. She was, surprisingly understanding—even with the knowledge that he wasn't sure what he wanted. She figured it was her own fault anyway. She had run off and expected him to pie over her; she never expected he would begin to work towards moving on. She would do everything she could to show him that they belonged together, but ultimately it was up to Jax.

Jax felt better after they talked. They had remained calm and laid everything out in black and white. Jax had to make a decision. That was hard enough without the added stress of not knowing where he stood with Hallie. After Tara had headed home, he decided to go to Hallie's house. Maybe he could get some clarity.

He was surprised when Donna answered the door with a grim look on her face. "What do you want Jax?"

"I can't just come hang out?"

"Whatever." She moved to let him in. and called back to Hallie, "I'm gonna go home and take a load off for the day. This kid's giving me hell."

Hallie stepped into the foyer, momentarily stopped with eyes wide open. She regained her senses and looked at Donna. "Okay. Take it easy and if you need anything, give me a call." Donna hugged her and took off.

"What are you doing here?" Hallie was shocked to see Jax at her house. She figured he would spend a few days buried in Tara before he surfaced.

"I can't come hang out anymore." He tried to play it off like everything was normal.

"I don't feel much like hanging out today. I got a lot of shit on my mind." She started walking into the house further.

Jax's voice stopped her though, "Like fucking Happy!" She turned to face him, anger clear on her face. "Didn't think I saw that, huh?"

"What about Tara? You could have just been honest with me from the beginning, Jackson. We were never gonna happen. I was just keeping you preoccupied. And, yes! I fucked Happy. But what does it matter to you?" She was shouting by the end.

He kissed her roughly before she pushed him away. "You don't get to kiss me anymore." She was oddly calm, yet fuming.

Jax looked hurt. "I'm sorry. I'm still working this shit out in my head. I wasn't using you, I promise." Jax sat on her couch and ran his hands through his hair and across his face. "I want you… I always have. But Tara showed up and all this shit came back. I don't know what to do."

"Sounds like you need to figure your own shit out. And in the mean time you can stay the fuck out of my sex life." Jax got up to leave. "For the record, I'm sorry too. I thought it would only be sex. I didn't realize I wanted more until the morning after. But I'm not gonna wait forever, Jax. I'm not sure I can wait at all." She was looking down at her hands. She wasn't trying to sound like a bitch with her last statement—she just didn't know what would unfold with Happy.

Jax just nodded and left. He needed time to think shit out. Piney's cabin seemed like the perfect place to clear out his mind. He called Gemma and told her he was taking a few personal days to get his head on straight. She just sighed and agreed. They world would continue on without him for a few days.

AN: And the drama kicks up a notch. I love that you guys are so invested in the story. I've gotten quite a few reviews from readers who really want it to go one way or another. Thank you for reading my story. It's amazing hearing from you guys.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Kurt Sutter and FX own all SOA characters except Hallie.

Chapter 12: An understanding

"_It's been a while since the two of us talked_

_About a week since the day that you walked_

_Knowing things would never be the same_

_With your empty heart and mine full of pain_

_So explain to me, how it came to this_

_Take it back to the night we kissed_

_It was Dublin city on a Friday night_

_With vodkas and coke, I was Guinness all night_

_We were sitting with our backs against the world_

_Saying things that we thought but never heard_

_Oh, who would have thought it would end up like this?_

_Where everything we talked about is gone_

_And the only chance we have of moving on_

_Is trying to take it back before it all went wrong"_

_-The Script "Before the Worst"_

Happy had stumped himself this time. He had already broken all of his rules—he didn't fuck her, he made love to her, he let her stay the night, he held her, and he enjoyed waking up next to her. Now he was standing on her door step. He had never gone to a woman after he had already had her. But this wasn't just any woman. This was Hallie—a woman he would consider his best friend—a woman he was considering _more_ with.

He decided against knocking. He never knocked at her house and he didn't want to raise any suspicion. He needed to feel out how she was and what she wanted before he made any move. Stepping in through the door, he kicked his boots off as usual and hung his kutte on the back of a dining room chair. He found Hallie cooking in the kitchen. Hap just watched her for a few minutes. She was making his favorite—homemade chicken pot pie. Just as she finished prepping and got the pies in the oven, Happy stepped behind her and pulled her against him by her waist.

Hallie should have been shocked or pulled away, but he felt so good to her. So she just smiled and leaned her head back against his shoulder. He placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. Hallie took this as a sign and turned in his arms. She didn't want to second guess any of it, so she kissed him, letting her tongue slip past his lips. He kissed her back soundly, enjoying the feeling of the woman in front of him.

The kiss wasn't about sex; it was about coming to an understanding. They were letting each other know that casual touches and kisses were okay. They weren't declaring a relationship—just setting boundaries.

Hallie turned from Hap and set the timer for dinner. "I guess it's a good thing I decided to cook pot pie tonight. I just assumed I'd be dropping off leftovers at the clubhouse for you tomorrow."

"Like I could stay away after last night?" Hap grinned and followed Hal into the living room. "What we watching tonight?"

"Maybe I should make you watch a chick flick?" She laughed at his expression.

"If you put on a chick flick, I'll ignore it and end up fucking you on the couch—burned food be damned." He grabbed her ass for a moment to punctuate his seriousness.

"If not for the fact that I spent hours prepping that food, I would put on a chick flick just so you _would_ fuck me." Walking over to his seat on the couch, Hallie straddles his hips. She leans in close to his mouth and speaks, "Let me be crystal clear," she grabbed him through his jeans, "after I feed you a nice dinner, you will take me upstairs and ride me better than your fucking Harley."

Happy fucking shivered at her words and the fierce delivery—he was hard. He grabbed her ass and kissed her. It was a feral kiss full of passion. When they pulled back they were both panting. "Shit, that food needs to be fucking done already. I was ready to cum just kissing you." She grinned at the last part of her statement.

Happy agreed wholeheartedly and smacked her ass as she got up to pick a movie. "You're gonna be the death of me, woman." He just smirked and shook his head.

"How about _Taken_?"

"Never seen it," was his reply.

She gave him a comical shocked look. "Oh, Killah, have I got a good action movie for you?" She put the movie in and settled next to him on the couch, pulling a blanket across her lap in the process. It was weird how easy it was to settle into each other and into domesticity. She loved it though. She wasn't worrying about the Jax confrontation or the rest of the renovation or her upcoming trip with Donna.

As it turned out, Happy really got into the movie. He could see a bit of himself in Liam Neeson's character—ruthless and unforgiving…going after revenge and to save someone important to him. He still registered the woman in his arms though. He loved how focused she became on the movie. It gave him a chance to observe her. He now understood how she liked to watch people. He could have continued watching her, but the timer went off signaling dinner was done. He paused the movie and followed her into the kitchen.

"It's done," she said grabbing the plates and fixing them. She handed Hap his dinner, "go sit down and I'll bring you a beer." Happy did as he was told.

They ate while finishing the movie. Dinner was delicious and they finished just as the credits rolled. Hallie took their dirty dishes to the sink and turned to head back into the living room, but was stopped by Hap who had walked up behind her. Happy reached down and hoisted her over his shoulder—he was keeping her promise to fuck her right.

Jax spent almost 2 weeks at the cabin—12 days—11 of which he was drunk as a fucking skunk. That last day it hit him though. If he wanted to be with Tara so badly for so many years, why was it so hard for him to choose her? He figured he must really want Hallie, if he was having such a hard time choosing the person he once called the love of his life.

Jax sobered up and made his way back towards Charming. It was late on a Thursday night, he didn't want to bust up into her house and declare his feelings when she was half asleep. Jax decided to just go to the clubhouse for the night. He needed to see his brothers anyway. He had called them and kept up with MC business, but it was quiet for the club, so Clay had told him to chill and get his head on straight—the club would be there when he was ready.

Pulling into the lot, Jax felt a weight lifted. This place had always been home. Walking through the doors, he saw most of the guys just sitting around laughing at something Juice had said. He grabbed a beer and joined them. It wasn't for an hour or so that he noticed one man missing. "Where's Hap anyway?" He practically lives here.

Tig snorted, "He got a hold of a little good pussy. When he ain't helping the club or working, he's with her most of the time." Tig shook his head, "Never thought I'd see the day that Hap would even consider takin' an old lady. That might not be what their calling it yet, but that's what it is. He ain't even touched a sweetbutt in 2 weeks. More pussy for me though."

Jax's stomach knotted. He hoped it wasn't who he thought it was. "Who the fuck tied Hap down?"

Bobby choked. "Tied him down? The Killah practically laid down and shackled himself. Hallie didn't have to do any work to get a hold of him." Bobby looked thoughtful, "It's nice to see him slowing down though. I thought he was fucking bulletproof. Apparently the right woman can do that shit."

Jax looked ready to punch someone in the face. He got up real quick, tipping his chair over in the process. All eyes were on him when he made his way to his bike. The guys scurried to follow him, not wanting shit to pop off. They followed him all the way to Hallie's front porch.

AN: Next Chapter should be really good. Sorry for the time jump. I just didn't want to fill-in chapters with story stuff that was pointless. Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own SOA. I wish I did, but then I wouldn't be writing these delicious stories.

Chapter 13: The Confrontation

"_Call all your friends_

_Tell them I'm never coming back_

_'Cause this is the end_

_Pretend that you want it, don't react_

_The damage is done_

_The police are coming too slow now_

_I would have died_

_I would have loved you all my life_

_You're losing your memory now"_

_-Ryan Star "Losing Your Memory"_

Jax hammered his fist on the door. He kept at it until Hap, in unbuttoned jeans swung the door open with a look that would make a rival shoot himself. "What?" He calmed once he saw who it was. Hap stepped aside to let the club members and a fuming Jax in through the door. "What the hell are you doing banging on the door like that in the middle of the night?"

Jax just walked further in the room as a clearly freshly awoken Hallie walked in to see what the hell was going on. She stood by Hap, slightly behind his shoulder. "I'm gone for a few days and come back to find out you two are fucking? What the fuck is that?"

Hallie is pissed. Everyone in the room stands up straight at the look on her face—she is definitely a Gemma-in-training. She speaks calmly, but her words are laced with venom. "I don't know who the fuck you think you are barging in _my house_ and yelling at me." She steps around Hap and gets in Jax's face. "I told you very clearly the last time you were here that I wasn't going to wait for you. And FYI, who I fuck is no concern of yours." Her voice was beginning to rise. "It's not my fault that you don't know what the fuck yo…" Jax kissed her before she could finish. She pushed him back and slapped him.

Jax was stunned and Happy was ready to kill. Hallie put herself between the two of them and spoke again. "I'm not getting together with you, Jax. I told you I didn't think I could wait for you and the fact that you didn't listen is your fault." She stepped back to eye the men in the room. She suddenly looked really sad—she was going to sacrifice for this family. "You guys are brothers. You shouldn't be at each other's throats over a woman. All of you can get out now. I'm taking myself out of the equation." She didn't say anything else and certainly didn't stick around to see the reactions around the room. She was just glad that the Vegas trip was in the morning. She was even more thankful that she hadn't told anyone other than Gemma, Donna, and Opie about it. Jax and Happy would realize she was gone and get over her. She had caused enough trouble.

She went to her bedroom and waited for the bikes to leave. It was a good 20 minutes before she heard the remnants of heart drive away. She was contemplating leaving it all behind. She didn't want to hurt the people she had grown so close to, but the thought of being near Hap and Jax and not being able to be friendly killed her. Maybe the trip would clear her head.

The last 2 weeks with Hap had been amazing. He had been attentive and caring—and he fucked like freaking porn star. She had never been as satisfied as she was in their semi-relationship. But she knew that a rift like that between brothers could break a club. She didn't want to be the one to bring them down like that.

Hallie laid on her bed. The pillow still smelled like Hap, so she cried into it until she fell asleep. Hal felt like she had just gone to sleep when her alarm went off. She climbed out of bed and took a hot shower. By the time she made it downstairs with her luggage, Gemma and Donna were witting at her table with coffee and juice (Donna had given coffee up because of the pregnancy). Gemma looked at her girl with sadness. She knew exactly what Hallie was trying to do as soon as Clay told her about it this morning. She walked right up to her and hugged her. Hallie looked like hell. There was no missing the signs that she had been crying her eyes out recently. Her eyes were red and puffy. She looked like she hadn't slept at all. "It's okay, baby. It's all going to be okay. You go on this trip and have some fun, but when you get back, you worry about the rest." Gemma kissed her forehead and let her go.

Donna gave her a hug as well. The look she gave Hallie was more than any words could express. Her look was one of sympathy and compassion. She really was Hal's best friend.

Gemma helped the girls load-up their bags and drove them to the airport. She was sad to see her daughters heading off on this adventure, but she knew they needed it and that they would be back—she just hoped Hallie didn't run. Gemma had already hugged Donna goodbye, when she got to Hallie, she whispered in her ear, "please come back. The loss of a child is the hardest pain I have ever felt, and I can't lose another one."

"I love you, Gemma. If you want me to stay that badly, I will. You're the only mother I know." She smiled up at Gem and headed off towards the terminal with Donna.

AN: This is a short but necessary chapter. I will try to finish it the next chapter again tonight, but it could be the middle of the night before I get it posted. Thanks for the support, guys!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Kurt Sutter and FX own any and all recognizable SOA characters.

Chapter 14: Vegas Pt. 1

"_You don't know what she means to me_

_My reality and my fantasy_

_On the wave of confidence and gin_

_Like a hurricane, I come crashing in_

_But oh, man this thing is moving too slow_

_Damn I think I'm losing control_

'_Cause I just took a flight_

_To make it here tonight to say that I_

_I'm gonna try_

_Try like a mother, I'll make this one come around_

_Sing all through the night_

_Shaking the shutters, I know she'll be coming down_

_Hear the neighbors calling out names, well I can't put up with that_

_So I'm gonna try_

_Try til I get it back"_

_-Gavin Degraw "I'm Gonna Try"_

The clubhouse was quiet when Gemma got back from the airport. Clay, Tig, Jax, Opie, happy, Juice, and Chibs were hanging out in the clubhouse. They were meeting with the Niners for a product test in the dessert. Jax and Hap didn't look to have any tension between them, but Hap looked like someone had kicked his puppy. Gemma shook her head and decided to let the cat out of the bag since the girls were safely in the air—as per Hal's request.

She looked at Ope, Hey. Donna wanted me to ask you to reschedule her appointment. She thought she would have time to call after they landed, but apparently she will be about 20 minutes late."

Ope shook his head that he would, "They get in the air okay?"

"Yeah. I thought Hal was gonna have to hold Donna down. She gets like a wound-up Chihuahua when she's excited apparently." Gemma was grinning at the memory of the bouncy woman.

Happy's ear perked up and Jax spoke. "Where are they going?"

"Vegas. Girls Week. I stayed to keep you lot in line." She eyed the men.

Donna and Hallie had been sightseeing, gambling and shopping their hearts out for the last 5 days. Hallie had even gotten them tickets to about a half dozen shows and a meet-and-greet for Faith Hill and Tim Mcgraw after their show. They really had been lovely people. But the girls were now exhausted. They had finally decided to sleep in the next day.

Donna was missing Opie something serious. She was trying to talk him into coming to Vegas for the last 2 days. She was pretty sure he was going to ride down.

The last 5 days at the clubhouse had been quiet. Happy was pissed though. The day after the girls left for Vegas, Tara showed up to the Friday night party. She ended up back in Jax's bed again. Happy had been trying to calm down before approaching him about it. He finally had his opening when Jax was alone in his room. He'd actually just gotten back from Tara's house.

Happy walked into Jax's dorm room and tapped the door to alert he was there. Jax just turned and greeted him. "Hey, man. What's up?"

Hap sat down in the chair in the corner of the room. "You're my brother. I would take a bullet for you, but I'm pretty pissed at the moment. I _love_ Hallie. I was trying to do as she asked and leave her alone for the sake of the club, but when you hooked up with Tara again…I just don't get it, man."

Jax looked guilty. "It's like an old habit. I still love Tara. I thought maybe I wanted Hallie, and I really did, but there will always be something with Tara. I just wish I hadn't fucked things up between you and Hal."

Hap had this look of grief on his face. "No hard feelings, bro. Are you okay with me being with Hal? I'm not looking for permission to be with her, I just need to know if there is gonna be trouble in the club because of it."

Jax shook his head. "You guys deserve to be happy." Jax smiled genuinely, "And any woman that could tie you down, deserves to keep you." Jax and Happy stood and bro-hugged, clapping each other on the back. "Take care of her, aight?"

"I will." Hap looked at Jax, "And you two can still be friends. Just don't try to bone her again."

Jax shook his head, "Naw, Tara would kill me. She's gonna go to school near here so we can be together."

Hap nodded, "I'm happy for you man."

"You, too. I mean it." And Jax did mean it. What he had shared with Hallie was special, but he knew he would never move past Tara—they had this magnetic sort of attraction. Then he remembered something, "You know Ope is riding out tonight. Gonna meet them in Vegas. He shouldn't be riding alone. Maybe you should go."

Hap smirked, "Maybe I should."

Donna and Hallie had been sharing a suite on a top floor of the Bellagio. They had their own rooms and shared a living area. Hallie was nestled all comfy in her plush king sized bed, when she heard Donna squeal in delight. Hal had already known that Ope was on the way. She let the front desk know to give him a key. He wanted to surprise Donna. It was just after midnight, so Hal had turned off the TV and turned to face the wall floor to ceiling windows. The strip looked gorgeous at night.

Hallie was startled when a hand touched her bare shoulder. She sat up quickly but relaxed once she saw Hap standing by the bed. Hand to her chest, she stood on her knees and launched herself at him. Happy wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently. Placing her down on the bed, Happy undressed before sliding into the bed with her. He just held her as the city lights filtered into the room.

"You're my old lady." He just put it out there. "I don't care what anyone says or thinks."

"I don't want to cause trouble within the club. I want to be with you, Hap, though."

"No trouble." Happy looked her in the eye, "Jax and Tara got back together. He admitted to having feelings for you, but that he couldn't fight what he had with Tara. He gave us his blessing."

Hallie looked up at him with wide eyes, "So you really want to be with me?"

He decided not to answer. He rolled her on her back and settled between her legs. They were already naked. It had become normal for her to sleep naked with Hap because he always had a way of turning her on. Even without him, it didn't feel right having anything between her and the sheets.

Hap kissed her, swiping his tongue cross hers and exploring her mouth. Hallie sucked on his bottom lip as he pulled back, making him moan into her mouth. Happy kissed down her neck to her collar bone and back up. He had every intention of marking her neck to hell and back that night. He wanted the world to know she was taken. He bit and sucked her neck until she groaned that he needed to stop teasing her.

Hallie used her weight to shift them over so that she was straddling Happy. Leaning down she got close to his ear, sucking the lobe into her mouth before grazing her teeth across it. "Mmmmm…now it's my turn." She bit his neck, just below his ear. He growled at her and she licked the fresh mark. "Can't have any bitches thinking they can get up on you."

Hallie licked and sucked her way down his body. Her mouth hovered over his hard, twitching cock while she looked up at him deviously. She looked him straight in the eyes as she sucked the head of his dick into her mouth. Pulling back she licked him from bottom to tip before taking all of him into her mouth and throat. He was huge so she gagged a little, causing him to damn near cum on the spot.

Happy wouldn't last through much more, so he reached for her and pulled her up. They kissed deeply as she slid onto his cock. Happy laid his head back and groaned. He gripped her hips tightly as she started to keep a rhythm. Happy thrust upwards to meet her in hard slaps every time. He didn't feel close enough with her riding him. Happy shifted to sitting while she continued to ride him. He was able to grip her ass with one hand and the back of her neck with the other.

Hallie could feel every inch of Happy's cock as she rode him. She slipped her arms around his neck as he bent his head to suck on her nipples. Her back arched and she threw her head back. He was hitting that nerve that made her toes curl. "Fuck, Happy. I'm gonna cum."

Hap laid her back swiftly and began driving into Hallie. Hal was gripping the sheets with one hand and his back with the other. Happy was so close. He laid his forehead against Hallie's and whispered to her, "I love you. Cum for me baby."

That did it. Hallie fell over the edge in a strangled scream. She had never cum so hard in her life. She wasn't naturally a screamer, but she couldn't hold it back as the orgasm wracked her body. Happy came with her, groaning and panting.

Donna and Opie busted in through the door. They had heard her scream and thought something was wrong. Donna slapped a hand over her eyes and yanked Opie out of the room by his shirt.

Once the door was secure, Hallie broke out in a giggle and Hap leaned his forehead against her chest, shaking in his silent laughter as well. Hal looked serious after a moment. Running a hand over Hap's head, "I love you, too."

Happy looked up at her, "I meant it too. I wasn't gonna say it during sex, but I couldn't hold it in."

"It's okay. I know you well enough to know that you don't use those words unless you truly mean them."

AN: So what happens in Vegas Pt. 2? It's gonna get good, people!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Vegas Pt. 2

"_Don't be a baby_

_Remember what you told me_

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas"_

_-Katy Perry "Waking Up In Vegas"_

Hallie woke up around noon the following day. She wasn't trying to get out much that day—it had been a long week and she was going to stay in bed with her old man for as long as she could. _Old lady_…she knew what that title came with. It melted her that he was giving it to her. Donna had told her that for years he had claimed he would never take one. He never stayed with one woman for more than just a fuck—even then she had to be out the door as soon as he was done. He had never been like that with her. He had his arms tightly wrapped around her and his face buried in her hair. He wasn't that man with her.

Hallie lifted her head and kissed his chin. She knew he was awake before she saw it—she had his breathing patterns memorized. "Mmmmm…"

Hap chuckled. "You're moaning and I haven't even started with you, yet."

"I'm planning on keeping you in this bed all day, you know that, right?" She looked at him with lust.

He chuckled, "I actually have plans for us tonight. We can spend all day in bed tomorrow. Tomorrow night we will put Donna on her flight, and you can ride back with me."

Hallie shuddered slightly at the thought. "As much as I would love to ride with you, I can't. Apparently I can't ride on a motorcycle for too long without cumming. If I rode all the way back to Charming with you, I would die from too many involuntary orgasms, if not from falling of the back of the bike during one."

Hap looked astounded. "You're just sharing this information? You can fly back, but I'm gonna get you on the back of my bike for foreplay when we get back." Hap wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

Hallie looked at Hap seductively, "baby, you can have me anyway, anywhere, anytime you want." With that she leaned towards him and kissed him hard. They wouldn't surface from the room for hours.

Donna and Opie had spent the day lounging and watching movies. Opie had told her hap's plans for the night and she was so excited it was all Ope could do to contain her. Around 8pm, the couples each made their way to the common areas. Opie couldn't look Hal in the eyes without blushing.

She picked up on it right away. "Ope. Just because you witnessed Happy plowing me, doesn't mean I'm not the same Hal."

Donna was laughing. "Ope, after the shit I let you do to me last night, that is what bothers you?"

Ope chuckled and pulled Hallie in for a hug. "Alright let's get going before Romeo over there gets impatient," he motioned towards a glaring Happy.

Hallie had no idea what the plan was for the night. She had stood in front of her suitcase and shopping bags for half an hour before Hap had helped her find something appropriate. She was wearing dark wash skinny jeans and her riding boots with the buckles. He picked out the black sweetheart strapless top she was wearing the first night they hooked up.

They walked two blocks and dropped in on a tattoo parlor where Happy greeted the owner with a hand shake. They obviously knew each other well. Hap didn't stop long enough to really introduce anyone before he guided them back to a private tattooing booth. He motioned for Hallie to lie down on the table.

"You ready to get your crow?" Happy asked with a grin.

Hallie wore a shocked look, "Really?" Hap just nodded. "Let's do this then."

Happy set to work tattooing the flying crow on her side. She loved having his hands on her, no matter what he was doing. It was exhilarating. She didn't feel the pain because of the endorphins running through her body from his touch. By the end, she was turned on to no end. Happy covered her tat and helped her readjust her top before he kissed her roughly. Ope and Donna had to look away. They felt like they were intruding on a personal moment.

Ope spoke up after a moment, "We still have more planned tonight, so you can finish sucking face later."

Hal and Hap followed them out of the building. They ended up at a Cirque Du Soleil show. Donna and Hallie enjoyed it thoroughly. Happy and Opie joked around the whole time, entertaining themselves. Hallie just loved that he would go to something that she enjoyed, but he really didn't. So afterwards she suggested going to a bar so the guys could have some fun. Plus Donna couldn't drink, so she could be the sober eyes of the group.

Ope and Hap played pool and took shots. Hallie downed enough tequila with happy that she couldn't remember anything until she woke up the next morning, completely naked and pressed up against happy. She squinted at the light glaring through the window. She tucked her head under the covers. Happy had already ducked under to shield his eyes.

Donna burst into their room around 1 in the afternoon. "Good morning," her voice was louder than necessary.

Hallie pulled the covers from over Hap and her faces, "I'm never drinking again."

"In the spirit of friendship, I want to tell you that I tried to convince you guys to change your plans last night, but all three of you were so plastered that I was outnumbered and decided to just go with you and make sure no one got hurt." Donna was rambling.

"My head has a jackhammer inside of it," Happy groaned. "What the hell is the point you're getting at?"

"You may or may not have gotten hitched last night," Donna sounded dead serious.

Hal and Hap both sat up straight with a "WHAT?"

AN: How do they react to getting hitched? Is Gemma going to kill them?


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Kurt Sutter and FX own any and all recognizable SOA characters.

Chapter 16: Doesn't Change a Thing

"_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you, tell you I need you_

_Tell you I'll set you apart"_

_-Coldplay "The Scientist"_

Hallie was on auto-pilot. She and hap hadn't said more than 2 words to each other since the bomb dropped. Neither had a clue what to do or say, so they packed in silence and kissed goodbye before Donna and Hal took off for the airport. She had toyed with the gorgeous rings she was wearing. Whoever picked it out had amazing taste. She could imagine wearing them for the rest of her life. She would love to stay married to Hap. Her dilemma was his penchant for non-commitment. She already felt like he was pushed to his limit by calling her his old lady. She was afraid this would be the one that sent him running for the hills.

Gemma was busy for the afternoon and had sent the prospect to pick the girls up. They rode in silence to Ope and Donna's house. Before Donna hopped out of the van, she turned and hugged her friend. "Thank you for this week. It was amazing. I love you. If you need me, just call." Hallie just nodded as Donna walked into her house where her husband was waiting.

As the van pulled up to her house, Hal was surprised to see Happy's bike parked in the driveway. She thought he would need to clear his head before the faced the music. Opening the door to the house, Hallie deposited her bags beside the door and closed it. She wanted to be comfortable for this conversation so she went to her room and changed into her black yoga pants and a fitted, white V-neck tee shirt. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and made her way back down stairs.

She decided to pull out the makings for beef stew for dinner. At this point she was avoiding the situation altogether. She prepped the food and got it cooking. Happy had been watching her from the far counter. "I get why you do that."

She was confused, "Why I do what?"

"Watch people. Simple mannerisms, reactions, movements are interesting. I like watching you." He pushed off the counter and made his way to over to her. Holding up his hand that held a matte finished platinum ring with a skull design, "Does this change how you feel about being with me?"

Her forehead scrunched together, "Of course not. Does it change _yours_?"

He shook his head, "No. I put my crow on you already. It's a done deal. As soon as that ink touched your skin, you became my woman, married or not." He kissed her soundly. "Gemma's gonna be pissed though."

Hallie smiled brightly. "Not if we let her plan a regular wedding." She was baiting him to the idea, but she was right—it would keep Gemma from feeding them to the fishes.

Hap smirked, closed his eyes and shook his head. "The things I put myself through for you." It was his way of saying 'okay.' But he eyed her knowingly.

She sighed. "Okay, maybe I want one too. I mean I got a big, badass biker hooked. I need to show this shit off," she stated grabbing his kutte and kissing him again, but with more vigor and lust.

"Keeping doing that thing with your tongue and I just might agree to anything," Hap chuckled.

"I'll remember that. Dinner is cooking in the crockpot. It may be a few hours. You wanna go face Gemma and the club now, or wait let her cool down."

"Might as well get it over with." He winked at her and added, "Plus I need to get you on the back of my bike for a bit. I need to witness whatever it is that it does to you for myself."

She slapped her hand to his chest and chuckled. She decided to stay in her relaxing clothes and throw on her black and white chuck taylors. She hopped on the bike behind Happy and moved her body flush against his. He was going to enjoy every moment of this ride. Halfway to the clubhouse she felt the tingling turn into a burn and couldn't hold back the moan that grazed past his ear. Happy gripped her thigh with his right hand, rubbing over the knee and back-up. "Shit, Hap." She was so close that she was pissed when he parked the bike in the parking lot. "Damnit, Hap! I was so fucking close."

Happy grabbed her by the waist and hauled her to his chest after they exited the bike. Leaning in close to her ear, "Just wait till I get you back home. I'm gonna make you cum so hard, you forget your fucking name." Hallie shivered in response as he kissed her like he was marking her again. It was a bruising lust-filled kiss. It wasn't until he pulled away that she heard the clapping of their audience. Everyone, including Gemma, had poured out of the clubhouse to witness Hap and his _wife_. Jax was the first one to congratulate the couple. He even bro-hugged Hap. He was genuinely happy for them. Gemma was last.

She shook her head despite the smile on her face. "I should be pissed that I wasn't invited, but apparently neither were the bride and groom. Plus, I figure now you owe me and I get to plan the actual wedding."

Hap gave her a smirk, "Anything for you, Gem." She hugged both of them and made her way back inside.

Hallie looked at Hap, "That was way too easy." She looked slightly worried.

An: Another short Chapter, but it had a lot going on.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own SOA or the characters created by Kurt Sutter.

Chapter 17: The Shift

"_All I knew this morning when I woke_

_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before._

_And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_

_Is green eyes and freckles and your smile_

_In the back of my mind making me feel like_

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed"_

_-Taylor Swift Ft. Ed Sheeran "Everything Has Changed"_

Hallie settled on a bar stool beside Bobby and Chibs. "So who let the cat out of the bag?" She eyed the men precariously. When they said nothing, she continued. "You guys are seriously worse than little old ladies at gossiping. Who told Charming that Hap and I got plastered and married?"

Bobby folded—he couldn't say no to her anyway. "You did." Bobby saw a look of utter confusion slide over her face. "You and Hap had apparently drunk your weight in Tequila. You called Gemma's phone to _tell her first_ and she happened to be in the clubhouse." Bobby was holding in a laugh, "the look on her face was priceless. She was ready to reach through the phone and strangle you both. I don't know what you said to her on the phone, but she calmed down. I was scared for a while and she wasn't even aiming at me."

Hal just shook her head and smiled.

Chibs piped up next, "So I wanna see this crow your old man put on ya?"

Hallie smiled brightly as she hopped down from the bar stool. She lifted her shirt to just below her breasts and removed the bandage. Gemma and a few of the others made their way over to check it out. Hap hadn't gone with the usual design. He had made it his own. It wasn't a realistic crow like most. It was of a dove and a crow stitched together down the middle, in flight. From the feet, the bird(s) carried a skull with the Anarchy A carved into it. In script around right outer edge of the skull was _Happy_ in a delicate lettering. It really was a beautiful tattoo. It was even more special because her old man had tatted it himself.

Gemma ran her fingers around the tattoo. "It's amazing." She looked up at a proud Hap who was standing behind Hal, "You've been holding back, Hap." She smiled at him.

Everyone wanted a chance to see the tattoo for themselves—mostly because no one ever thought Hap would put a crow on any woman. He had done it and he was proud. Jax and Tara were the last to take a look. Jax was happy for them, but it ate a t his gut a little that this amazing woman had almost been his—he fucked it up all by himself.

Tara looked at it and plastered on a smile, "It's gorgeous. I'm happy for you too."

Hallie had to choke back the word vomit that was close to emitting itself. "Thanks." It wasn't that she didn't like Tara. She was a really good friend to Jax and the fact that Tara had torn him up so badly by leaving bothered Hal. She didn't want to see him hurt like that again. He was still her friend despite his attitude as of late.

Tara wrapped herself around Jax and they walked away. Hallie pulled her shirt back down and turned to face Happy. "That was really awkward."

He nodded with a smirk on his face. "But Jax and I talked. We're fine. No tension in the club. And you're my fucking wife, so no _taking yourself out of the equation_ this time," he smiled as he leaned down and claimed her lips.

Hallie was happy. She was beaming and content. "Go hang out with your brothers," she pushed him in their direction. "I'm gonna chill with those kick ass old ladies," she told him as she pointed to Gemma and Donna in the corner."

Hap smiled and nodded before walking over to his brothers where a beer was already waiting for him. Hallie slipped into a booth beside Donna and across from Gemma. Gemma had a notebook and some magazines strewn around the table. "You know, I just married him like less than 24 hours ago and you are already pulling out all of the stops to plan a wedding fit for a biker queen," She grinned up at Gemma.

"Damn straight, Darlin', I did it for Donna and I'm gonna do it for you. You two are gonna run these men one day, I gotta make sure you're coronated in style," She smiled at the young women. "How soon do you want this wedding?"

Hallie glared at her teasingly, "I'm not pregnant if that's what you're wondering. I don't care. I already got him in my bed. Don't much matter to me."

The ladies hadn't been paying attention close enough to know that their conversation could be heard around the room. So when Hap piped up, the room was silent, "As soon as possible. I don't need no hang arounds thinking they got a chance."

Clay clapped him on the back, "She must be loving you right to get you on board for a wedding."

Hap decided to be honest. "Well you know, the right one and all that shit. Plus your old lady would have skinned us if we didn't agree, and I can't tell either of 'em no. Never thought I'd be whipped, but apparently it comes with the marriage license," He grinned in Hal's direction. "And have you seen my old lady. She's smokin' hot. I'm not letting any of you fucker's get your hands on a dime that mint."

Hal knew that in the MC world, he had just basically told his brothers that she was the love of his life and he would move the world for her. Turning back to Gemma, she backed Hap's decision. "How soon can you get me down the aisle?"

Gemma smirked. "Oh, Darlin', I can move fuckin' mountains with a look. I can have you down an aisle in 10 minutes if you wish. How's next weekend sound?"

Hal looked over her shoulder towards Hap, "Hey, Killah, a week?" She didn't need to say any more—he knew what she was asking.

He tipped his head. "Bring it."

Hal looked at Gemma, "alright."

It was settled. Just like that he was going to stand in front of his brothers and pledge the rest of his life to her. Hap stood after a while, "I hate to cut this short, but my old lady has dinner on and a bed that has yet to christened since we got back. Have a nice night, boys." Chibs and Tig whistled after him as he grabbed Hal's hand and they said their goodbyes before taking off toward the door.

As Hal slipped on the bike behind Happy she leaned close to his ear, "Circle the block a few times will ya?" He chuckled and nodded.

Hap kept a hand on her thigh throughout the entire ride, rubbing slow circles with his thumb. He could feel her hands roaming his body instinctually the closer she got to orgasm. When he thought she was close and was whimpering in his ear, he gunned the throttle. He felt her shake with the orgasm as she held tighter to him. Hallie was just starting to come down when Happy pulled into their driveway.

He just sat still for a minute, "It feels good to be home."

Hallie leaned her head on his shoulder, "So when are you moving your stuff in." She was thrilled that he considered her house his home.

"I was hoping we could take a cage to Bakersfield tomorrow. I've had everything in storage since Ma passed. I need to go through that stuff. You gonna help?"

"Do you even have to ask? Of course I'll help, babe." She kissed his temple as she slid off the bike behind him. Tugging at his hand, "Now come have a nice, hot dinner followed by a nice, hot fuck."

Hap smirked devilishly at her before hopping off his bike and throwing her over his shoulder. After making it through the doorway, he smacked her ass one good time before setting her on her feet. Before she walked toward the kitchen, Happy grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her. When he let her go, she placed her hands on his kutte, "kick off you boots, get comfortable in the living room and I will get you a beer and a bowl of food."

"You're spoiling me," he said, but made his way to the living room anyway.

"I'm your wife. I'll pamper you and you'll take really, really good care of me later tonight." She winked at Hap.

As they ate dinner and drank their beer, Hallie thought there was a subject that they needed to broach. "So Donna told me about some rules a while ago. About Croweaters and runs."

Hap nodded. "Yeah everyone has their own version."

"I'm not going to sleep with anyone else, but I don't want you doing it either," Hallie held his gaze. She needed him to know she was serious.

"Okay," He conceded. "What about runs?"

"No. I don't share. If you fuck anyone else or let even another mouth get near your dick, I will fuck someone else too."

Hap's face changed to one of pure anger. "No one better come near your pussy."

"Then no on better come near you dick."

"Okay. Agreed."

She had dreaded this conversation. Most Old men and ladies had this conversation before marking and marriage, but apparently they were ass backwards at everything. And Hap made it easy on her. He was just as satisfied with being with her as she was with him. There was no need to complicate things with a list of rules and exceptions.

After they finished dinner, Hallie didn't even take the dished to the kitchen before she was straddling Hap's lap on the couch. And Happy wasted no time in lifting her and carrying her to their room. When he laid her down this time and they slid together to form one, she felt a shift in them. It was no longer just fucking and cumming—this time, it was physical, mental, emotional—it was a soul baring experience that left them breathless after they came. Hallie was sure she had never felt that before—no one had ever touched her and sent a jolt down her spine. Her whole body had been set on fire and the smoldering ashes afterwards were more intense than even a single orgasm she had felt with any other man. It was like their bodies were agreeing with their hearts—this was supposed to be.

Happy was lying on his back, one arm bent behind his head and the other was running his fingertips up and down Hallie's spine. Hallie was tucked tight to his side with her hand running along the lines of his tattoos. Neither felt the need to talk—their bodies had said it all.

That's how they fell asleep—wrapped in each other—in a silence that spoke volumes. It was content and perfect.

AN: Another chapter down. Epilogue is next!


	18. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Kurt Sutter and FX own any and all recognizable SOA characters.

Epilogue:

"_Come back, I'll help you stand._

_Let go and hold my hand._

_If all you wanted was me, I'd give you nothing less._

_So come back when you can"_

_-Barcelona "Come Back When You Can"_

Hallie sat in her office looking over a new patient file when her phone chirped. She knew that ringtone, it was very distinct. Picking it up, she read the screen and smiled. Throwing her phone into her bag, she slowly got up and made her way to the door, bag in tow. "Alright Donna. I'm gonna head to the clubhouse. Take the day off and start the weekend early with Opie, Ellie, and Kenny."

Donna just smiled at her. "I take it your man just hit the Charming city limits."

"Damn straight. It's been a week and I am in desperate need of some lovin'." Hallie laughed on her way out the door.

It didn't take her long to reach TM. He guys weren't quite there yet so she decided to go visit Gemma. Walking into the office, Hallie plopped down into a chair across from her surrogate mother. "Hey, Ma, what ya up to?"

Gemma grinned at Hallie over the brim of her glasses. "I'm waiting on Clay. As soon as he gets back, I'm going to take Abel for the day so Tara and Jax can get some alone time in." She glanced up, "And I'm still waiting patiently for my new grandbaby to hurry up and get here."

Hal shook her head. "You gotta learn some patience, Gem."

Hallie and Gemma both sprang from their seats as soon as they heard bikes pulling into the lot. They made their way outside of the doors to greet their men. Happy took no time in parking his bike and making his way over to his wife. He had gone a week without her and needed to feel her. Hap pulled her to him and kissed her roughly. When he pulled back he rubbed his hand gently over her growing belly. "How's peanut been treatin' you?"

"I've felt a little sick, but now that I'm just outside of the first trimester, I'm feeling better." Hallie smiled brightly. She had been terrified to tell Happy that she was pregnant. It was unexpected. She was shocked when he had grinned widely at her and kissed her. He was ready to be a dad, and Hallie couldn't wait for the baby to come.

"I hate leaving you like that. Especially right now. Clay is gonna let me stick close to home for the rest of the pregnancy. He figured Gemma would skin him if anything happened to you and her grandbaby. I think he's just excited too," Hap chuckled at the last part. It was true—all the guys were excited about a new SAMCRO family member—especially because no one ever thought Hap would procreate.

Hallie wrapped her arms as tightly around Hap as she could with her baby bump in the way. "Take me home, Hap. I haven't been laid in a week and my hormones have me all kinds of horny."

Hap was more than happy to follow her home and show her exactly how much he missed her. He had been with her and only her for 5 years and he couldn't imagine going back. Sex wasn't just sex with Hallie, it was like flying or floating on air—he could feel a freedom and a weightless connectedness that was a high.

Hallie knew that everything that lead to that moment between them—it had all been fate. Picking Charming at random, Jax breaking her heart, Happy fixing it—she never could have orchestrated anything so perfect.

AN: Thank you guys so much for reading this story. Your feedback has been astounding. I don't think I can find the words to express my appreciation. I am working on another story, so keep an eye out for it in a few days. Thanks again! You guys are the most amazing readers!


End file.
